PAPILLON
by Aiko Shimazaki
Summary: Karena Jeon Jungkook tahu bahwa ada banyak hal yang disembunyikan oleh Kim Taehyung dari dunia./a BTS fanfiction/Side story of SUGA/Taekook
1. Prologue

**PAPILLON**

.

 _(n) an insect with two pairs of large wings that are covered with tiny scales, usually brightly colored, and typically held erect when at rest._

.

Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook

.

Also known as SUGA's side story

.

.

PROLOGUE

.

Kim Taehyung tidak pernah tahu alasannya ia hidup. Ia hanya mencoba bersikap selayaknya orang lain. Ia tidak pernah melakukan pemberontakan yang berarti, ia suka bermain dengan Jimin, orang tuanya menyayanginya, dan ia tidak kekurangan apapun. Baik dari segi material maupun kasih sayang—bahkan kecerdasan pun, ia memilikinya.

Namun, Taehyung selalu merasa ada yang hilang.

Ketika ia membolos kelas berdua bersama Jimin di zaman sekolah, ia senang.

Ketika ayahnya membelikan sepatu baru yang diinginkan Taehyung di hari ulang tahunnya—ia senang.

Ketika ia melihat teman-temannya berlalu-lalang dan meributkan soal pameran lukisan yang akan dilaksanakan.

Ketika ia melihat ayah dan ibunya berciuman mesra di tiap pagi yang mereka habiskan bersama.

Semuanya masih terasa kosong.

Taehyung terkadang tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaannya sendiri bekerja. Terlalu kompleks. Ia merasa senang, sedih, bersemangat, kecewa—tapi, ada satu perasaan mengganjal, yang selalu hadir di samping perasaan-perasaan lainnya. Seolah menunjukkan bahwa itulah jati diri Taehyung sebenarnya. Perasaan yang tidak bisa dia deskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Yang ia tahu, rasanya kosong.

Tapi—

—rasa kosong itu hilang ketika ia bertemu dengan _nya_.

.

 **to be continued.**

 **Author's :**

Uh—halo? Apakah ada yang masih ingat janji saya tentang sequel di ff sebelah? Kalau masih ada yang ingat—ini dia sequel-nya. Tapi, ini bisa dibaca terpisah, kok. Mungkin ada pembaca baru yang suka VKook dan ingin baca ini saja juga tidak apa-apa. Karena tidak begitu ada sangkut-pautnya dengan ff sebelah, hehe.

Mungkin, ff ini tidak akan terlalu panjang. Karena saya buat plot rencananya akan tamat dengan lima _chapter_ (semoga saya bisa menamatkan ff ini ya)

Kritik dan sarannya, _please_?


	2. Chapter 1

.

 **PAPILLON**

.

Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook

.

.

CHAPTER 1

 _Don't think of anything  
Don't say anything, not even a word  
Just give me a smile_

 _\- Butterfly –_

.

Jeon Jungkook melangkah keluar dari gedung aula yang baru saja digunakan untuk upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Ia harus duduk di sana kurang lebih selama tiga jam _sendirian_. Ayolah, Jungkook baru saja masuk dunia perkuliahan dan ia tidak mengenal siapa pun di sana. Bahkan semasa sekolah menengah saja ia tidak memiliki teman dekat yang seumuran.

Jungkook melangkah menuju ke fakultas pilihannya, fakultas seni dan sastra. Jurusan seni musik. Bagus sekali. Jungkook memang menyukai musik dari awal, dan ia tidak mau memikirkan pelajaran yang menurutnya berat—seperti matematika, mungkin? Jadi, begitu tahu ada jurusan musik di universitas ini, Jungkook tidak ragu lagi mendaftar di sana. Meskipun ia sempat mendengar kalimat tidak setuju dari kedua orangtuanya.

Sesampainya Jungkook di _kelas_ nya, ia merasa asing. Wajah-wajah baru, orang-orang baru, dan Jungkook tidak tahu bagaimana cara beradaptasi dengan cepat.

Beberapa dari mereka ada yang membuka obrolan satu sama lain, tertawa canggung dan berbicara lamat-lamat. Jungkook memilih duduk di sudut, dekat dengan dinding dan mulai memasang _earphone_ -nya.

Lalu tiba-tiba, datang seseorang dengan membawa setumpuk kertas yang terlihat berat. Lelaki berperawakan tinggi, dengan rambut segelap malam yang terlihat sedikit berantakan dengan anak rambut yang menjuntai jatuh menutupi dahi.

"Wah, Yugyeom sudah kembali!"

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya dan melepas _earphone_ , sepertinya satu kelas sudah mengenal orang yang bernama Yugyeom ini. Buktinya ia disambut _hangat_ dengan beberapa tawa kecil dan sorakan senang dari yang lainnya.

Jungkook bisa melihat Yugyeom mendesis. "Sialan kalian semua." Lalu lelaki itu melangkah menuju meja dosen yang ada di depan sendiri. "Aku akan mengabsen kalian dan silakan ambil kertas ini di depan. Ini adalah kumpulan catatan yang akan memudahkan kalian membaca not dan mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya," jelasnya.

Lalu Yugyeom mulai memanggil nama-nama yang ada di kelas itu. Sesuai abjad.

"Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook segera berdiri begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil, melangkah ke depan dengan santai. Namun ia melihat Yugyeom mengernyitkan kening begitu melihatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jungkook, ketika ia sadar bahwa kertas yang seharusnya diberikan kepadanya tak kunjung dilepas oleh Yugyeom.

"Kau datang terlambat tadi? Aku belum melihatmu."

Jungkook mengangguk. Sebenarnya, ia mampir dulu ke fakultas Jimin dan berlama-lama di sana, lalu barulah ia menyusul yang lain untuk menuju aula. Tapi itu bukan sesuatu hal yang perlu diketahui oleh semua orang di sini.

"Aku Kim Yugyeom. Koordinator tingkat." Yugyeom menjelaskan, ia tersenyum miring dan hal itu membuat Jungkook membalas senyumnya ragu.

"Jeon Jungkook."

"Kalau tidak ada yang kau mengerti silakan tanya padaku, Jungkook."

Jungkook mengulum senyum, manis sekali. "Terima kasih, Yugyeom."

.

.

"Jadi, Jungkook, kau belum memutuskan untuk masuk ke klub mana?"

Jungkook sedang duduk di kantin, ditemani oleh salah satu temannya—uh, apa ia bisa menyebutnya begitu? Mereka baru berkenalan beberapa saat yang lalu. Namanya Kim Mingyu, tinggi, ramping, dan tampan. Jungkook sedikit terkejut karena pemuda itu mengajaknya berkenalan sekaligus makan siang bersama.

Jungkook memesan ramen setelah tahu kalau di kantin mereka juga menyediakan ramen.

"Apa?" Jungkook menelan ramen-nya dan berkedip lucu, meminta Mingyu untuk mengulang pertanyaan yang tidak sempat ia dengar tadi. Kantin begitu ramai dan bagi Jungkook, makanan tentunya lebih penting dari apapun.

"Apa kau sudah tahu mau ikut klub apa?"

" _Dance_ , mungkin? _Hyung_ -ku ada di sana," jelas Jungkook. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia menggeleng, memikirkan bertemu Jimin di kampus dan ikut klub yang sama, kemudian menjadi muridnya di studio Hoseok terdengar mengerikan. "Eh, tidak. Aku tidak jadi ambil _dance_."

"Kau punya _hyung_? Dan dia kulliah di sini?" tanya Mingyu, terdengar bersemangat. Bahkan ia sampai menyingkirkan piringnya yang masih berisi setengah dan duduk merapat ke arah Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk. "Dia di fakultas Bisnis dan Manajemen," jelas Jungkook.

"Oh begitu." Mingyu mengangguk-angguk. "Karena kau belum menentukan harus ikut di klub apa, bagaimana kalau nanti kita melihat-lihat?"

"Oh?" Jungkook menaikkan alisnya. "Boleh saja."

"Bagus. Apa ada saran kita harus kemana dahulu?"

"Seni lukis," gumam Jungkook, mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu kemudian ia menganggukkan kepala pasti, "Kita harus ke klub seni lukis terlebih dahulu."

.

.

Kim Mingyu benar-benar menemani Jungkook untuk pergi ke klub seni lukis, padahal dia tidak begitu tertarik. Mingyu lebih tertarik dengan cerita Jimin tentang _hyung_ -nya yang merupakan anak _dance_. Di sana, ia disambut dengan kakak _senior_ cantik dengan wajah datar yang sedang memegang poster. Ia berdiri di belakang meja yang sepertinya memang sengaja diletakkan di depan ruangan klub melukis, di atas meja itu terdapat seperti daftar nama—mungkin itu adalah nama-nama orang yang berniat mendaftar.

"Selamat siang, _Sunbae_!" sapa Mingyu sopan, Jungkook ikut menundukkan kepala. "Apa ini benar ruangan klub seni lukis?"

"Iya," jawab perempuan itu. "Apa kau ingin mendaftar?"

"Oh, bukan aku!" Mingyu berseru, ia menarik Jungkook dan mendorongnya ke arah senior tadi. "Temanku penasaran dengan klub ini."

Jungkook tersenyum malu-malu, ia sangat jarang berinteraksi dengan perempuan. Ia tidak begitu suka mereka karena menganggap perempuan itu rumit dan sulit ditebak. "Uh—aku ingin bertanya. Apa—apa Taehyung- _sunbae_ ada di klub seni lukis?"

"Taehyung- _oppa_? Kim Taehyung?" ulang perempuan itu, nadanya terdengar aneh karena emosinya seolah bercampur antara berusaha yakin dan sedikit marah.

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Kau salah satu orang yang terjerat dengan pesona Taehyung yang itu? Ah, dasar lelaki sialan," geramnya. Jungkook tidak tahu apakah ia salah bicara, tapi ia memilih diam saja. "Namaku Kim Jennie. Dan orang yang kau cari sudah keluar dari klub ini."

Jungkook tidak mengerti. Ia masih ingat beberapa pembicaraan yang pernah dilakukannya dengan Taehyung. Termasuk ajakan Taehyung untuk masuk klub melukis beberapa saat lalu. Apa ia salah dengar? Apa Jungkook salah mengerti maksud dari lelaki itu?

"Taehyung- _sunbae_ keluar dari klub melukis?"

.

.

Kim Taehyung duduk berdua, bersama kameranya, di dalam sebuah kafe kecil di sudut kota. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan amanat yang dititipkan padanya, memotret sebuah pameran lukisan untuk anak-anak klub jurnalistik. Padahal, ia sama sekali bukan anggota.

Banyak yang mengenal Kim Taehyung di kampus—kecuali untuk anak-anak baru, Taehyung tidak sempat menyapa para mahasiswa baru karena ia disibukkan dengan berbagai kegiatan klub—sehingga banyak dari mereka meminta tolong padanya untuk melakukan banyak hal. Dulu Taehyung pernah latihan bersama Jimin dan anak-anak dance lainnya (hanya satu hari), atau teater, atau bahkan ikut pertandingan sepak bola.

Sekarang, Taehyung ditugasi memotret. Memang ia berencana bergabung dengan fotografi setelah membeli _sayangnya_ —kamera Leica MP 0.72—yang seharga hampir enam juta won. Ayahnya memang sudah membelikan kamera DSLR Canon, tapi Taehyung tetap memilih _sayangnya_ sendiri. Taehyung jarang menggunakan kamera itu untuk bertugas seperti ini, ia menggunakannya untuk kesenangan pribadi. _Untuk bebas_.

"Halo?" Taehyung bergumam malas, segera mengangkat panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya. "Bogum- _hyung_ , aku sudah menyelesaikannya. Jangan cerewet."

Di ujung sana, Park Bogum hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia bahkan belum bicara apapun, tidak sempat mengatakan ' _halo_ ' dan Taehyung sudah menyebut dirinya cerewet. " _Baguslah. Kau mencatat hal yang menurutmu penting? Kalau hasilmu bisa jadi artikel, kita tidak perlu susah-susah lagi_ —"

Taehyung bergumam tidak jelas, ia membongkar tas ranselnya dan menemukan _notes_ kecil yang sudah kusam, terlihat bahwa catatan itu sering dipegang dan diperlakukan dengan sembarangan. Taehyung membuka lembaran-lembaran itu dengan satu tangan dan terburu-buru. "Ah—sudah, kok."

"Tapi, _Hyung_ , kau tidak akan menyuruhku membuat artikel, kan?"

Bogum tertawa renyah di ujung sana. " _Kalau iya?_ "

"Kau gila? Aku bahkan bukan anggota klub jurnalmu itu!"

" _Tidak, Tae. Astaga, kau itu…_ " Bogum mendengus, " _Temui aku besok. Kita bicara di kantin saja, sekalian makan siang_."

Taehyung bergumam mengiyakan lalu menutup panggilan itu. Ia menarik napas dalam dan memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kafe. Memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, kemudian melangkah pergi setelah melempar senyum terima kasih pada seorang gadis yang memang bertugas menjaga kasir.

Hari ini, Taehyung bingung harus kemana. Semenjak Jimin jadian dengan Yoongi, ia sering diabaikan. Taehyung menggerutu, kakinya menendang kerikil asal. Matanya menatap menerawang ke depan, sedangkan pikirannya mulai melayang.

Ia tahu.

Ia tahu Jeon Jungkook ada di Seoul. Menekuni seni musik di universitas yang sama sepertinya. Gedung fakultas mereka berbeda. Tapi Taehyung _tahu_.

Dan ia sengaja menghindari itu. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai macam kegiatan, berusaha keras untuk tidak menghampiri Jimin di studio Hoseok atau mungkin sekedar mampir ke rumahnya. Taehyung tidak tahu kenapa ia sampa sebegininya, ia hanya merasa ia tidak ingin bertemu Jungkook sekarang. _Tidak sekarang_.

Pertama kali mengenal Jungkook, Taehyung merasa biasa saja. Ia tidak menganggap anak itu spesial, ia hanya melihat Jungkook sebagai _adik_ Jimin yang manja, seorang adik yang butuh ditemani bermain. Tapi kemudian, Taehyung merasa ada yang _berbeda_.

"Hyung _, lukisanmu… sedih._ "

Taehyung ingat jelas ketika Jungkook mengomentari lukisannya, dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa dibaca olehnya—entah karena saat itu Taehyung sedang kalut atau memang ia tidak pandai membaca ekspresi orang.

Taehyung tertawa, menertawakan dirinya sendiri—atau menertawakan komentar Jungkook.

" _Semuanya bilang ini cantik, Jungkook-_ ssi _. Bukan sedih._ "

Lalu Jungkook tidak memperpanjang perdebatan. Ia hanya menatap lukisannya itu lama tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Taehyung menghela napasnya dan menghentikan langkah. Ia tidak ingat bahwa ia sudah sampai di sebuah halte, di sebelahnya ada toko roti—ah, Taehyung kenal pemiliknya. Ia terlalu sering berkeliling kota hingga rasanya ia kenal semua orang dan semua tempat. Taehyung memutuskan untuk mampir.

"Bibi!" teriakan Taehyung bergema seiring dengan bunyi lonceng di samping pintu. "Aku mau roti!"

Wanita pemilik toko roti itu menoleh cepat, ia tertawa mendapati Taehyung yang buru-buru masuk ke tokonya. "Taehyung- _ah_ , kemana saja kau ini? Sudah lama tidak mampir."

Taehyung tertawa kecil. "Aku sibuk kuliah, Bi."

"Apa kau mau roti yang biasanya?" tawar Bibi itu. "Roti gandum dan _croissant_?"

"Ah, Bibi, tidak pakai _croissant_ ," sela Taehyung cepat. Ia mengambil satu bungkus roti tawar dan meletakkannya di meja kasir. "Aku beli ini dan roti gandum saja."

Taehyung menangkap raut bingung dari wajah Bibi pemilik toko. "Temanmu itu suka sekali _croissant_ , kan? Apa ada yang terjadi di antara kalian?"

Taehyung meringis.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak…" Taehyung masih mempertahankan senyumnya. "Hanya saja, aku tidak pergi ke tempatnya lagi hari ini."

.

.

"Taehyung?" Jimin membeo setelah berhasil menelan air mineral dair botol minumnya. Mata sipitnya menatap Jeon Jungkook dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

Jungkook menelan ludahnya sedikit kasar. Ia berdeham kecil dan membasahi bibirnya yang tiba-tiba kering. "Aku bertanya karena Taehyung- _hyung_ keluar dari klub seni lukis. Aku kira Jiminie tahu alasannya."

Jimin ingin menggeram marah dan menggeplak kepala Jungkook karena ia sekali lagi sudah bersikap tidak sopan. Memanggilnya tanpa _hyung_? Bahkan Taehyung saja masih mendapat gelar _hyung_ , kenapa dia tidak!?

"Aku tidak tahu apapun," jawab Jimin malas. Ia memang tidak mendengar kabar apapun dari Taehyung setelah lelaki itu mengaku akan sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan mereka mulai jarang mengambil kelas yang sama.

Jungkook mengerut kesal. Ia menyambar handuk dan membersihkan lehernya dari keringat, mereka baru saja selesai latihan menari lagi. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak tahu, Kook." Jimin menghela napas lelah. Ia membuka ponselnya dan mendapati Yoongi mengiriminya pesan, _pacar_ nya itu bilang bahwa ia akan menjemput Jimin nanti, dan itu membuat suasana hati Jimin lebih baik. "Tapi seingatku, ini pertama kalinya Taehyung serius menjalani sebuah klub."

"Maksudnya, _Hyung_?"

"Taehyung itu bebas," beritahu Jimin. "Dia mengikuti semua kegiatan yang ada dan berteman dengan semua orang, tapi ia tidak pernah benar-benar masuk ke dalam lingkaran itu."

Jimin bergumam pelan, "Oleh karena itu aku juga terkejut waktu ia menyatakan bahwa ia bergabung dengan klub seni lukis. Aku tahu dia suka melukis—dia suka apa saja, kecuali ketinggian—tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau dia benar-benar serius untuk masuk klub itu."

"Lalu kenapa dia berhenti, _Hyung_?" tanya Jungkook, dengan nada yang lebih mendesak dan terdengar frustasi. Tapi Jimin tidak menangkap rasa frustasi itu dan malah mengartikannya bahwa Jungkook hanya penasaran dengan Taehyung.

Jimin mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Ia baru satu kali mengadakan pameran—maksudku, lukisannya baru satu kali dipajang dan dia memutuskan keluar?" Jimin menjawab dengan ragu. "Bahkan aku baru tahu dia keluar dari dirimu, Kookie."

Jungkook tidak puas dengan jawaban itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa menuntut lebih. Matanya menerawang ke depan dan satu helaan napas keluar lagi. Tidak bisa seperti ini. Jungkook harusnya sadar bahwa ia _bukan siapa-siapa_ , ia tidak seharusnya sebegini peduli pada Taehyung. Tidak boleh penasaran. Kalau Taehyung sampai tahu, ia bisa marah. Dan Jungkook tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana sekolahmu, Jungkook- _ah_? Kau dapat teman?"

Dan topik pembicaraan terpaksa dialihkan. Jungkook menjawab seadanya, ia mendapat teman baru bernama Kim Mingyu dan menjelaskan karakteristiknya. Lalu, ia sedikit bercerita tentang coordinator tingkat, Kim Yugyeom. Tidak ada lagi anak di kelas Jungkook yang ia kenali. Mereka sudah berkenalan, tapi Jungkook juga sudah lupa namanya. Mungkin besok ia harus mencoba menghapal wajah teman-temannya lagi.

Tapi, meskipun Jimin sudah berusaha untuk merubah topik, Jungkook tetap tidak bisa tenang.

 _Ada apa dengan Kim Taehyung?_

Dan—kenapa Jungkook merasa ia _harus_ peduli dengannya?

.

.

 **to be continued.**

 **Author's :**

I'M BACK!

Akhirnya, bisa jadi satu chapter… Uhm—apa ya. Semoga suka, ya, sama yang satu ini. Dan ini rencananya gak panjang-panjang, kok. Terima kasih sudah mau baca!

 _Review?_

 **Balasan review :**

 **KimLiyaaaa :** Halooo! Selamat datang di ff saya;) Terima kasih sudah membaca ff ini, hehe. Chapter 1 sebenarnya sudah jadi sejak sebelum ada prolog (iya, kemarin gak sempat kepikiran buat prolog) Tapi baru saya up sekarang karena baru sempat:'))) Semoga suka ya;)

 _18 April 2018_


	3. Chapter 2

Jeon Jungkook menggerutu kecil. Ramalan cuaca salah. Benar-benar _salah_. Apanya yang _cuaca cerah_ sepanjang hari? Sejak kapan badai berpetir ini disebut _cerah_?

Jungkook merapatkan jaketnya masih dengan bibir yang mengerucut sebal. Ia tidak membawa payung, dan terjebak di halte. Pagi tadi—Jungkook berani bersumpah—langit terlihat sangat bersih dan biru. Siapa yang menebak kalau sore ini hujan benar-benar mengguyur Seoul dengan derasnya?

Ini belum waktu pulang orang-orang, jadi jalanan lenggang dan halte bus sangat sepi sekarang. Hanya ada Jungkook sendirian yang berdiri sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Ia sedang ada di halte dekat kampus, berencana pulang ke apartemen Seokjin namun terhalang hujan. Jungkook menghela napas lelah, ingin rasanya menelepon Namjoon untuk menjemput. Tunangan kakaknya itu pasti mau disuruh menjemputnya menggunakan mobil, tapi Jungkook sedikit tidak tega. Ia sudah menyakiti Namjoon dengan memilih tinggal bersama mereka daripada tinggal sendiri di apartemen yang sudah dipilihkan Namjoon—belum dibeli, hanya saja Namjoon sudah mencarikannya apartemen pribadi.

Jungkook masih ingat gerutuan Namjoon, bahkan pria itu mengurung diri di kamar sepanjang siang. Tapi akhirnya dikalahkan dengan rasa lapar dan masakan Seokjin. Mengingatnya membuat Jungkook ingin tertawa.

"Wah, deras sekali!"

Jungkook berjengit kaget ketika mendapati seseorang berlari menuju ke arahnya, ikut berteduh di bawah halte yang sama dan menarik napas dengan terengah-engah.

Tenggorokan Jungkook terasa tercekat.

"Taehyung- _hyung_?"

.

.

PAPILLON

.

Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook

.

CHAPTER 2

.

 _I still can't believe it  
All of this seems like a dream  
Don't try to disappear_

 _\- Butterfly -_

.

Jimin menatap Taehyung lama. Karena pertanyaan Jungkook kemarin, ia bahkan rela pindah tempat duduk menjadi di depan sendiri. Di samping Taehyung—yang bahkan sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keberadaannya. Entah karena lelaki itu _memang_ menghindarinya, atau dia suka dengan mata kuliah manajemen proyek ini. Jimin bahkan menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya hanya untuk memandangi Taehyung, berharap lelaki itu akan menoleh ke arahnya.

Begitu dosen yang mengajar keluar, Taehyung barulah membalik badannya menghadap Jimin. Matanya menatap tidak suka. "Apa sih, Jimin? Kau pikir tidak risih apa dilihati terus begitu?"

Jimin tersenyum lebar, ia tidak peduli dengan Taehyung yang bersikap sok marah—tentu saja, Taehyung tidak pernah marah padanya. Tidak pernah dan _tidak boleh_.

"Jungkook menanyakanmu kemarin."

"Oh?" respon Taehyung seadanya. "Tentang aku yang keluar dari klub?"

Jimin berkedip heran. "Bagaimana kau tahu? Kau cenayang!?" serunya. Lupa kalau Taehyung memang _cenayang_.

"Aku bisa membaca isi otakmu, Jiminie." Taehyung mengendikkan bahunya, ia merapikan buku-bukunya dan bersiap untuk pulang. "Kau tidak pulang, sayang?"

Jimin bergidik, total jijik dengan panggilan Taehyung yang ditujukan padanya. "Ew, kau homo."

Taehyung memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan menyentil dahi Jimin kuat-kuat. "Kau yang _homo_ ," gumamnya. "Apa Yoongi- _hyung_ akan menjemputmu lagi?"

Jimin mengabaikan ejekan Taehyung dan mengangguk antusias, tangannya mengusap bekas sentilan Taehyung—sakit, tapi tidak apa-apa. Mendengar nama Yoongi saja sudah bisa membuat rasa sakitnya hilang dalam sekejap. "Yoongi- _hyung_ berjanji akan menemaniku makan _barbecue_ hari ini."

"Gendut."

"Biarin," Jimin menjulurkan lidahnya.

Taehyung diam-diam tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Jimin memang banyak berubah ketika berpacaran dengan Yoongi—sebenarnya perubahannya sudah dimulai sejak ia mengenal pria pucat itu, tapi akhir-akhir ini memang perubahan itu terlihat sangat jelas.

Kemudian, mereka keluar kelas bersama. Tidak ada rangkulan seperti biasa. Taehyung berjalan dengan kedua tangan masuk ke dalam saku celana. Jimin sendiri sibuk dengan ponselnya, ia berjalan di belakang punggung lebar Taehyung, menghindari tabrakan dengan orang lain.

"Hujan, Jim."

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya begitu Taehyung berbicara. Ia mendongak dan benar, sudah mulai gerimis kecil. Melihat bagaimana langitnya yang gelap, sepertinya hujan akan semakin deras. "Kau membawa mobil?" tanyanya.

Taehyung menggeleng. "Mobilku di bengkel. Bannya bocor satu dan satunya meledak."

Jimin tergelak. "Meledak?"

"Aku mencoba memompanya. Lalu meledak."

 _Wow_.

Jimin berdeham, seharusnya ia tidak terkejut ketika mendengar Taehyung melakukan hal-hal di luar nalar manusia seperti itu. "Mau bareng? Kita bisa menunggu Yoongi- _hyung_ —"

"Dan menjadi kacang di antara kalian? Tidak, terima kasih." Taehyung mendengus. Ia membuka jaketnya yang cukup tebal dan mengangkatnya di atas kepala dengan dua tangan. "Aku ke halte saja. Dadah, Jimin!"

Jimin memandang punggung Taehyung yang mulai menjauh. Disusul dengan semakin banyaknya debit air yang turun. "Dasar. Kalau mau menghindar dariku jangan terang-terangan begitu, dong."

.

.

Jungkook memainkan jarinya, gugup luar biasa. Matanya melirik ke arah Taehyung yang berdiri, berjarak kurang dari satu meter di sebelah kanannya. " _Hyung_?"

"Hai, Jungkook- _ah_!" Taehyung menyapanya ringan, ia melempar senyuman kotak yang sehangat biasanya. Membuat tubuh Jungkook beku dan otaknya kosong seketika. "Apa kabar?"

Jungkook ingin menghindari pertanyaan itu dan melempar pertanyaan lain, pertanyaan dengan kata _mengapa_ —namun ditahannya. Ia sadar posisinya. Jungkook tahu dimana ia sedang berpijak sekarang. "Aku baik. _Hyungie_ apa kabar? Apakah sibuk sekali?" Ia berganti bertanya, sekedar basa-basi. Bahkan rasanya percakapan ini tidak lebih berat dari ucapan ' _cuacanya bagus hari ini_ '.

"Aku berhenti dari klub melukis, Jungkook- _ah_." Taehyung berujar tanpa isyarat, mengabaikan pertanyaan Jungkook yang seolah memang tidak ada harganya. Suara hujan yang deras sedikit mengaburkan suara berat Taehyung, laki-laki itu tersenyum samar, tanpa melihat ke arah Jungkook. "Kau sudah tahu, kan?" tanyanya, seolah mengerti bahwa Jungkook tidak bisa membalas pernyataan yang sebelumnya.

Jungkook mengangguk dengan gerakan, tidak peduli kalau Taehyung tidak bisa melihatnya. Hal itu dilakukannya semena-mena karena ia tidak berani bertanya atau pun membuka mulut, ia takut mendengar suaranya sendiri. Ia takut mengakui bahwa suaranya pasti akan terdengar _hancur_ sekarang.

Keheningan menelan keduanya. Masing-masing menyelami pikirannya sendiri, sibuk menerka apa yang harus ditanyakan dan apa yang harus dijelaskan. Suara rintik hujan seakan membuat segalanya semakin buruk. Mereka memang tidak berniat beranjak pergi, meski suasana canggung masih menemani, tapi tidak ada satupun beranjak ketika bus kota berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa melukis lagi, Kookie- _ah_ ," Taehyung berucap ketika bus akhirnya melaju pergi dari hadapan. Suaranya serak dan tercekat, ia seolah-olah meminta _diselamatkan_ , entah dari apa, entah dari _siapa_. Tapi, nada suara itu menghilang dengan cepat, ketika Taehyung—akhirnya—menoleh ke arah Jungkook dan tersenyum lebar, nada suaranya kembali riang, "Kau bisa datang dan melukis. Mereka akan menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka."

Jungkook tersenyum kecut. "Kau yang mengajakku bergabung, _Hyung_ ," lirihnya, bahkan Jungkook sendiri tidak yakin apakah Taehyung mendengar itu atau tidak. Dadanya berdenyut sakit, tapi ia mengabaikan hal itu. Ia menatap ke dalam mata Taehyung dan mencoba menyelami pikiran lelaki itu. Tapi—tatapannya, _kosong_.

"Jungkook- _ah_."

"Ya, _Hyung_?" Jungkook mengerjap, sedikit banyak terkejut karena Taehyung memanggilnya dengan nada yang begitu ringan seakan tanpa beban.

"Kau mau menemaniku sebentar?"

.

.

Tempat bermain— _timezone_.

Di luar ekspetasi Jungkook, Taehyung membawanya kemari. Mereka masuk ke salah satu pusat pembelanjaan di kota, melewati toko-toko begitu saja. Taehyung dengan cepat melangkah masuk dan melewati orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Ayo, Jungkook!" Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook dengan semangat.

Dan begitu mereka sampai di tujuan, kedua mata Taehyung semakin terlihat berbinar senang. Jungkook pun menelan kembali pertanyaannya tentang— _mengapa_ , dia biarkan serangkaian rasa penasaran itu jatuh tertelan ke dasar tubuhnya. Karena senyuman Taehyung, berhasil membuatnya _lupa_.

"Kau ingin main yang mana dulu?"

"Yang kalah beli es krim?" Jungkook menantang. Senyuman Taehyung menular padanya, dia memang suka tantangan dan ingin mengajak Taehyung untuk sesekali masuk ke dunia _nya_.

Taehyung sepertinya senang akan tawaran Jungkook, mata pria itu mengerling ke arah Jungkook dengan penuh percaya diri. "Bagaimana kalau traktir makan malam?"

"Setuju."

Mereka berdua mencoba berbagai jenis permianan. Balapan mobil (yang dimenangkan Taehyung), tembak-tembakan (kali ini Jungkook yang menang), _dance_ (Jungkook lagi), memukul sarung tinju (Taehyung—tapi Jungkook merengut tidak terima dan beralasan bahwa pukulannya meleset)—dan berbagai mainan lainnya. Mereka berakhir seri setelah memainkan sepuluh permainan berbeda.

"Ini yang terakhir?" tanya Jungkook, berdiri di depan mesin permainan melempar bola basket. Mata bulatnya menatap Taehyung yang masih bersemangat, lelaki itu menggusak rambutnya sendiri, menyingkirkan poni yang dikiranya mengganggu. Jungkook menahan napas—Taehyung terlihat sangat tampan. _Terlalu sempurna_.

Bagaimana Tuhan bisa memahat wajah manusia dengan begitu _sempurna_? Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya. Total tidak mengerti mengapa seakan-akan wajah itu bisa begitu _bersinar_.

"Ayo, tekan tombolnya, Jungkook- _ah_!"

Jungkook berjengit, buru-buru menekan tombolnya. Dan akhirnya pertandingan terakhir mereka dimulai.

.

.

Jungkook mengerang kesal, bibirnya mencebik tidak suka dan kedua tangan terlipat rapi di depan dada. Matanya menatap dua mangkuk ramen dengan tatapan memicing tidak suka.

"Ayolah, Jungkook," Taehyung terkikik di hadapannya, tangannya memegang sumpit dan mulai mengambil ramen-nya dengan wajah sumringah. "Membeli dua mangkuk ramen tidak akan membuatmu bangkrut, kan?"

Iya.

Jungkook _kalah_.

Maka dari itu mereka berdua kini duduk santai di dalam salah satu restoran Jepang, memesan ramen dan dua kaleng minuman bersoda. Lucu sekali mendapati kenyataan bahwa Taehyung sangat tergila-gila dengan minuman itu, bahkan ia merekomendasikan sekaleng _cola_ pada Jungkook dan menceritakan bahwa rasanya begitu enak.

Oh, astaga, siapa yang tidak tahu rasa minuman bersoda, memangnya?

Kenyataan bahwa Taehyung sedang menikmati makanannya sekarang membuat Jungkook kembali ingat bahwa ia masih mengkhawatirkan lelaki itu. " _Hyung_ , apa yang kau lakukan akhir-akhir ini?" Jungkook memberanikan diri bertanya, berusaha agar nada suaranya tidak terdengar mengadili.

Taehyung menyeruput ramen-nya dan menatap Jungkook dengan sepasang mata hitamnya. "Oh? Aku membantu klub jurnal membuat beberapa artikel."

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Kau sendiri, sudah menemukan apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku buruk dalam berteman dengan orang-orang baru," gerungnya pelan. Ia menarik sumpitnya dan mulai memakan makanannya.

Taehyung tertawa pelan. Jungkook memang sedikit pemalu, dulu ketika mereka ditinggal oleh Yoongi dan Jimin saja, Jungkook tidak berhenti membuntutinya kemana pun ia pergi. Jungkook akan menggeleng ketika Taehyung ingin izin untuk mengurus sesuatu bersama beberapa panitia acara, dan berakhir ikut bersama.

"Kuliahmu bagaimana?"

"Aku baru mengenal dua orang di kelasku," Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku benar-benar tidak pandai dalam mengingat nama…"

Taehyung lagi-lagi tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa, Kookie, kau akan terbiasa dan akan mendapatkan banyak teman nantinya."

Mata Jungkook berbinar sennag mendengar ucapan Taehyung. "Seperti Taehyungie- _hyung_?"

Ekspresi wajah Taehyung menggelap selama beberapa sekon sebelum akhirnya senyuman lebar itu terukir dengan begitu _janggal_. "Ya, seperti _Hyung_!"

.

.

Jungkook menunggu Taehyung di salah satu bangku keramik di sana. Ia membaca satu per satu pesan yang masuk ke dalam _groupchat_ kelasnya, membahas praktek individu. Mereka memang beberapa kali diajarkan cara bernyanyi tanpa diiringi musik, dan minggu depan adalah tes pertama mereka untuk itu. Sedangkan tugas lainnya adalah memainkan alat musik secara individual.

Baiklah, Jungkook menghela napasnya, ia memang menyukai musik, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau musik bisa serumit ini. Ia dipaksa harus bisa bernyanyi di depan publik. Padahal dulu ia tidakk pernah memiliki keberanian untuk itu.

"Hei, Jungkook."

Jungkook mendongak karena terkejut. Dan begitu dagunya terangkat, ia langsung berhadapan dengan es krim cokelat yang terlihat lezat. Ternyata itu Taehyung, membawakan es krim untuknya.

"Apa ini, _Hyung_?"

"Es krimmu, tentu saja? Kau ingin ditraktir es krim, kan, tadi?"

Jungkook mengerjap, antara tidak percaya dan terlalu terkejut, ia mengambil es krim itu hati-hati dan ia pun sadar bahwa Taehyung sendiri juga sedang memakan es krimnya, stroberi.

"Terima kasih."

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya. Menandakan bahwa itu bukan apa-apa. Ia yang seharusnya berterima kasih pada Jungkook karena sudah mau menemaninya tanpa syarat. Lalu mendadak, Taehyung ingin lebih egois dari ini. Matanya memandang Jungkook yang sibuk memakan es krimnya, bahkan lelaki manis itu tidak sadar kalau ujung bibirnya sudah dipenuhi dengan cokelat, tapi bukan itu yang ada di pikiran Taehyung.

"Jungkook - _ah_."

"Ya, _Hyung_?"

Taehyung merutuki mulutnya sendiri, yang memanggil nama Jungkook tanpa ia sendiri mengerti untuk apa.

"Apa—" Taehyung memutar otak untuk menemukan kalimat tepat yang harus segera ia lontarkan, "—apa kau mau mampir sebentar ke rumahku?"

.

.

"Permisi," Jungkook masuk ke dalam kediaman Kim dengan raut wajah canggung luar biasa. Ia belum pernah main ke rumah orang lain—selain ke keluarga Jimin yang memang sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Jungkook sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati rumah Taehyung yang ternyata sangat sepi.

"Orang tuaku akan pulang nanti malam. Mungkin sekitar jam sepuluh," beritahu Taehyung. "Duduklah. Akan aku ambilkan minum."

Jungkook menahan lengan Taehyung yang sudah bersiap untuk melangkah menuju dapur. "Sebentar, _Hyung_."

"Ada apa, Jungkook?"

"Itu—" Jungkook menatap salah satu lukisan yang dipajang apik di ruang tamu, tatapannya sulit dijelaskan, dan Taehyung berusaha abai dengan hal itu. "—gambarmu, _Hyung_?"

Taehyung menatap lukisan yang ditunjuk Jungkook. Sebuah abstrak yang dipenuhi dengan warna-warna pelangi. "Bukan," jawab Taehyung singkat.

Jungkook kemudian melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Taehyung dan berjalan mendekati lukisan tersebut, sedangkan Taehyung langsung melengos pergi mengambil minum. Keluarga Taehyung tergolong keluarga yang lebih dari cukup, membeli lukisan untuk menghiasi ruang tamu mereka bukanlah hal yang aneh, begitu pikir Jungkook.

Tapi, Jungkook seakan-akan tahu kalau lukisan itu bukan dari hasil membeli. Jungkook menatap lukisan itu cukup lama. Di ujung terdapat judul yang ditulis dengan tinta hitam, _'nae mujigae_ '. _Pelangiku_.

Jungkook menatap lukisan itu lagi setelah membaca judul. Lantas ia menyadari sesuatu hal yang janggal.

Pelangi itu, tidak memiliki warna ungu di dalamnya.

.

.

 **to be continued.**

 **Author's :**

Astaga, akhirnya selesai juga _chapter_ ini. Penuh perjuangan. Menulis di antara rasa stress yang mencekik:') Tapi tidak apa-apa, saya agak masokis kok.

Jujur saja, setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, ff ini akan mengalami perubahan dari ide awal (sedih). Awalnya ini akan sangat sederhana, tapi sepertinya ff ini akan rumit dengan sendirinya. Kenapa saya ini plin-plan sekali ya:'))

Semoga bisa saya tamat kan saja lah ff ini, meskipun sampai sekarang gak tahu bagaimana ending-nya nanti. Hahaha /ga/

Untuk sekarang, nikmati saja kesan sok misterius dari Taehyung. Lama-lama juga akan terbongkar, kok. Semoga kalian yang membaca ff ini sabar menunggu _update_ ya. Karena prediksi saya ini akan _slow-update_.

 **Balasan review :**

 **KimLiyaa :** Semua yang _review_ saya notice, kok:') Terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan membaca. Semoga suka dengan chapter dua ini ya;))

 **iymyhzxx :** Halooo;)) Wah, kamu membaca ini setelah UN? Apa kabar sekarang? Semoga hasil UN kamu memuaskan ya;) Dan terima kasih banyak sudah mau menyempatkan diri mampir di ff ini. Iya—ini _hurt_ tapi gak akan sedih-sedih banget (mungkin). Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan soal typo:')) Semoga saya sempat ngecek ulang dan memperbaiki! Ini sudah dilanjut, semoga suka ya!

 **MinPark :** Halo lagi! Astaga, kamu menyempatkan diri membaca ini saja saya sudah senang:') Oh, oh, tebakanmu boleh juga. Memang Jungkook bisa baca apa makna di lukisan Taehyung, tapi apakah dia memang bisa membaca Taehyung secara keseluruhan ya nanti? Dan—yeay, ini sudah lanjut lagi! (akhirnya) Semoga _chapter_ ini bisa mengobati _chapter_ kemarin yang sedikit _hurt_ , ya~

 **quiteumess :** ASTAGA—jadi, jadi, jadi, kamu selama ini adalah _reader_ yang tak ternotice!? /ga/ Ehm—oke, saya hanya antusias. Terima kasih banyak karena sudah mau membaca ff SUGA dan berlanjut ke ff ini. Saya kemarin mau menyertakan _special thanks_ buat semua yang _fav/follow/review_ , tapi males. Hehe /jahat emang/ Tapi saya senang sekali kamu akhirnya menampakkan diri(?) di ff ini. Dan—jujur saja, konflik di ff SUGA itu **sebagian** dari kisah nyata, saya sendiri ragu nulisnya karena takut _feel_ -nya hilang saking bingungnya menjelaskan. Tapi syukurlah kalau ternyata ff itu baik-baik saja:') /apasih/

DAN INI SUDAH DILANJUT, YESHH. (senang sendiri) Semoga suka ya dengan _chapter_ ini, saya mencoba membuat Vkook yang manis. Tapi sepertinya _genre hurt_ masih mendominasi;)

 _Btw, maaf sekali kalau saya sedikit fail dengan kapal Vkook ini:')) Akhir-akhir ini saya tergila-gila dengan Bottom!Taehyung. Tolong pukul saya:) Bahkan saya suka VMin dengan top!Jimin. Kenapa ini terjadi pada saya:') ((nasib penyuka segala kapal ya begini)) ((nasib OMTP))_

 _Last, review please?_

 _14 Mei 2018_


	4. Chapter 3

Kim Yugyeom tidak mengerti mengapa keadaan bisa menjadi seperti ini. Ia menghela napas berat dan menatap nampan makanannya dengan pandangan aneh sebelum akhirnya melempar pandang kepada _teman-teman_ yang duduk satu meja dengannya.

Ada Jeon Jungkook—yang memang nampak sangat manis dan mempesona—sedang makan nasi kare dengan lahap sambil sesekali mengecek ponselnya. Lalu Kim Mingyu, mereka juga berada di kelas yang sama, duduk dan meminum susu pisang, membaca komik yang sengaja ia bawa dari rumah. Dan ada satu orang lagi, temannya dari masa sekolah menengah yang entah mengapa bisa duduk di sana tanpa diundang, Bambam.

"Jungkook, apa kau akan datang ke tempat Hosiki- _hyung_ lagi nanti?" Bambam berseru senang, duduknya tanpa sengaja menjadi condong ke arah Jungkook dan hal itu segera menimbulkan kernyitan di kening Yugyeom.

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk-angguk dengan mulut masih mengunyah makanan. "Aku selalu datang di akhir pekan. Terkadang menggantikan Jiminie karena dia harus berkencan."

"Jimin- _hyung_ pernah cerita padaku juga tentang pacarnya," Bambam menyahut santai, memang sebenarnya Jungkook dan Bambam bisa kenal karena seorang Park Jimin menjadi perantara, "Dia bilang pacarnya sangat romantis."

Jungkook mendengus, membayangkan Min Yoongi menjadi romantis adalah hal paling aneh baginya. Menurutnya Yoongi itu pelit, bahkan ketika Jungkook meminta ditraktir makanan enak ia langsung dibawa ke restoran Seokjin. Tahu saja kalau mereka tidak perlu membayar untuk makan di sana.

"Kalian bagaimana bisa kenal?" Yugyeom tiba-tiba menyela, tidak terima menjadi satu-satunya yang tidak tahu apa-apa di sana. Bahkan Mingyu sepertinya lebih tahu Jungkook ketimbang dirinya. Oh, baiklah, kenapa dia terdengar seperti sedang menyukai Jungkook sekarang?

"Kami?" Bambam membeo. "Aku _dongsaeng_ kesayangan _Hyung_ -nya!"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala tanpa bantahan. " _Hyung_ -ku, Park Jimin, dan Bambam ada di satu klub yang sama. Dan mereka ada di gedung fakultas sama juga. Lalu Jiminie membawa Bambam ke studio tempat dimana aku latihan. Dan ya, kami langsung mengenal."

"Aku bahkan butuh satu minggu untuk mendapat balasan atas sapaanku tiap pagi," gerung Yugyeom, "dan dirimu langsung akrab dengan si aneh ini!?"

Jungkook mengerjap. "Iyakah? Aku butuh satu minggu untuk itu?"

Yugyeom hanya bisa menghela napas jengah.

.

.

PAPILLON

.

Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook

.

CHAPTER 3

.

 _Is it true? Is it true?_ _  
You, You  
You're so beautiful, that I'm scared_

 _\- Butterfly –_

.

.

"Wah, kamera baru, Kook?" Mingyu mengalungkan lengannya ke bahu Jungkook begitu ia melihat lelaki itu tengah duduk di taman sekitar kampus. Sibuk mengotak-atik kamera DSLR yang terlihat asing di mata Mingyu. "Whoa, kau masuk klub fotografi atau jurnalistik, Kook?"

Jungkook menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan aneh untuk beberapa detik, lalu ia kembali menoleh ke arah kameranya dan mulai memandangi hasil jepretannya barusan. Ia ada di taman kampus bukan tanpa alasan, ia berlatih memotret di sini. "Ya dan tidak," jawabnya singkat.

Mingyu mengambil duduk di sebelah Jungkook kemudian, matanya ikut memandang hasil foto Jungkook. Objek yang diambil Jungkook tidak lebih dari sekedar bunga, atau foto langit, siluet orang-orang lewat, tidak ada yang spesial.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa foto-foto ini sudah bagus?" tanya Jungkook.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal foto. Mungkin kau bisa tanya ke _sunbae_ tersayangmu itu. Taehyung- _sunbae_ ada di klub fotografi, kan, sekarang?" saran Mingyu ringan. "Wah, di sana ada penjual es krim, Kook. Kau mau satu?"

Jungkook diam saja, dan Mingyu menganggap itu artinya iya. Lalu lelaki itu beranjak untuk pergi ke penjual es krim dengan begitu saja. Tidak menyadari raut wajah Jungkook yang sangat kacau karena penjelasannya.

 _Kim Taehyung_.

Sudah berapa lama ia tidak bertemu dengan lelaki itu?

.

.

Jujur saja, pertama kali Kim Seokjin mendapati Jungkook merengek meminta dibelikan kamera, ia terkejut. Karena biasanya Jungkook tidak terlalu menuntut suatu barang apabila ia memang menginginkannya. Bahkan natal kemarin Seokjin yang harus sibuk menawarkan semua barang karena Jungkook berkata bahwa ia tidak perlu hadiah apa-apa untuk natal. Jadi, apa yang membuatnya sebegini tergila-gilanya dengan sebuah kamera?

"Dia kemarin berkata akan mengikuti klub melukis," Namjoon bergumam di sebelahnya, menggeleng pelan ketika menatap Jungkook yang sibuk mengotak-atik kamera barunya, "dan sekarang sudah ganti pendirian? Bagus sekali."

Seokjin hanya diam memandangi Jungkook yang akhirnya meletakkan kembali kameranya dan beranjak begitu saja ke dapur tanpa menoleh ke arah dia maupun Namjoon. "Aku sama sekali tidak paham dengan Jungkook, dia biasanya merengek seperti anak kecil. Kenapa dia berubah begini setelah jadi mahasiswa?" desah Seokjin. "Aku merindukan Jungkook yang imut."

Namjoon terkekeh pelan. Lelaki itu tahu benar bahwa Seokjin terbiasa merawat Jungkook sejak kecil. Sebagai sepupu yang baik hati, tentu saja. Ia bahkan menggendong dan menyuapinya— _dan memandikannya_ , dulu. Pokoknya setiap ada acara kumpul keluarga, Jungkook lah yang pertama kali dicari Seokjin. Intinya, sayangnya Seokjin ke Jungkook itu sudah tidak bisa didefinisikan. Jadi, tidak heran apabila kini Seokjin sangat perhatian dengan detail-detail pada keseharian Jungkook.

"Kau akan ke tempat Hoseok lagi, Jungkook?" seru Seokjin, ia beranjak dari sofa, mengabaikan Namjoon yang merengut sebal karena merasa gagal _cuddling_ , "Mau kubawakan makanan?"

Kepala Jungkook melongok dari arah dapur, di tangannya ada sebuah apel yang sudah digigit setengah. Ia mengunyah lembut dan menyahut, "Aku bawa apel saja, _Hyung_! Dan minuman isotonik."

Seokjin mendorong bahu Jungkook agar menyingkir dari pintu kulkas. Kemudian dikeluarkannya apel-apel yang dimaksud Jungkook. "Akan aku siapkan semuanya. Kau siapkan baju ganti dan peralatanmu yang lain saja."

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk. Tapi tak segera beranjak, malah disandarkannya tubuh itu di konter dapur.

"Ada apa, Kook?" tanya Seokjin, hapal benar kalau Jungkook ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jimin- _hyung_ menawariku ikut kompetisi menari di Busan. Tapi aku bukan anggota klub, dan dia bilang tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan membawa nama universitas, tapi kompetisi untuk publik. Menurut _Hyung_ bagaimana?" jelas Jungkook.

"Kalau kau menikmati menari, ya, lakukan saja. Apa kau akan menari sendiri?"

"Bertiga."

"Oh—siapa saja?"

"Aku," Jungkook menjeda sebentar, "Jimin- _hyung_ , dan Hoseok- _hyung_."

"Hoseok akan ikut?" Seokjin terkejut. Ia pikir Hoseok sudah berhenti untuk mengikuti lomba-lomba menari meskipun ia sangat suka, mungkin karena sekarang Hoseok berperan sebagai pendamping dan seorang guru, bukan remaja bebas yang mendedikasikan hidupnya pada seni tari. "Aku akan senang melihatnya ikut lomba lagi."

"Ya," Jungkook mengangguk, "Jimin- _hyung_ sangat senang. Salah satu cita-citanya akan terkabul."

Seokjin memotong apel-apel yang tadi dibawanya, kemudian mengambil tempat makan kecil dari dalam lemari penyimpanan. "Kau harus berlatih keras, Kookie sayang. Jadi sekarang cepatlah bersiap-siap untuk latihan, oke?"

Jungkook mengangguk patuh, pada akhirnya ia beranjak dari sana dan meletakkan bangkai apel yang sudah ia habiskan itu di sebelah tangan Seokjin yang memegang pisau. Ia segera keluar dari dapur sebelum Seokjin menjerit marah karena menyuruhnya untuk membuang apel itu ke tempatnya.

.

.

Kim Taehyung tahu, ada lensa kamera yang terus menyorotnya ketika ia bergerak. Ia tahu, tapi diam saja. Mungkin memang ia salah memilih tempat, ini masih di wilayah kampus dan Taehyung sedang bermain-main dengan kameranya. Ia suka melihat langit dan matahari tenggelam, dan daripada menghabiskan waktu untuk mencari tempat dimana langit bisa nampak lebih indah, Taehyung memutuskan untuk mencari sudut yang bagus di taman kampus mereka.

Ia sudah mengambil puluhan gambar dan nampak tidak puas. Beberapa kali ia hapus gambar-gambar itu sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan duduk di salah satu bangku. Ia menatap kamera di tangannya dengan mata menyipit.

 _Kenapa semua ini terasa begitu salah?_

Taehyung memutuskan untuk mencari hobi lain—selain melukis, _tentu saja_ , karena memang ia sedang mencoba _berlari_. Dan fotografi menjadi pilihannya karena Park Bogum mengatakan bahw foto-foto yang diambilnya kemarin sangat bagus. Sesederhana itu. Taehyung tidak tahu apakah ia memang membutuhkan alasan yang lebih rumit lagi untuk menentukan sesuatu di hidupnya setelah ini.

Taehyung menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang kian berubah warna seraya berbisik, "Sampai kapan kau akan mengikutiku seperti ini, Jungkook- _ah_?"

.

.

Sekarang, Yugyeom, Mingyu, dan Bambam dibuat gemas. Pasalnya, Jeon Jungkook telak mengabaikan mereka dan memilih menggandeng _pacar barunya_ kemana-mana. Sehari setelah Mingyu memergokinya sedang berduaan, Jungkook pun mengenalkannya pada yang lain dalam dialog singkat. Tidak berbelit dan tidak melebih-lebihkan, sehingga semuanya mengira kalau Jungkook tidak akan seserius ini.

Sumpah! Kenapa sih, si Jeon satu itu harus menggandeng kamera hitamnya itu kemana-mana!?

"Kau itu kenapa sih, Kook?" Bambam akhirnya menyerah. Ia menarik kamera itu menjauh ke ujung meja lainnya ketika mereka berempat kembali makan siang di kantin. Mereka itu sudah sangat jarang berkumpul berempat begini karena kesibukan yang berbeda, tapi kenapa sekalinya kumpul si Jungkook malah sibuk tersenyum sambil menatapi kameranya?

Jungkook merengut kesal, terlebih Yugyeom seakan-akan membantu Bambam dengan mematikan kameranya begitu saja. Ia hanya melakukan hobinya, apa yang salah dengan itu, sih?

"Kau melakukan ini sepanjang hari, Jungkook." Bambam mendengus, "Bahkan di tempat Hoseok- _hyung_ kau juga membawa kameramu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu sampai tergila-gila pada kamera, tapi bisakah kau mulai menghentikan hal itu?"

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya sebelum akhirnya meringis lucu. "Maafkan aku…" gumamnya, "Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat dengan kamera itu."

"Ini sudah—tiga minggu?" Mingyu menyela dengan nada menghakimi yang tidak enak didengar, tapi tidak ada yang peduli karena memang apa yang dikatakannya benar, "dan kau masih belum selesai dengan antusiasmemu itu, Jeon Jungkook?"

Jungkook menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Telak tidak bisa menjawab apapun.

Tapi, kejadian di kantin itu pun nampaknya tak menyelesaikan apapun. Jungkook tetap memiliki dunianya sendiri dengan sang kamera, total abai dengan eksistensi lain yang ada di sekitarnya.

Jadi, Kim Yugyeom memilih untuk menyelidikinya sendiri. Mengikuti Jungkook selepas selesai kelas. Sedangkan Mingyu dan Bambam menyerah, mereka membiarkan Jungkook melakukan apa yang ia suka.

Yugyeom diam-diam membuntuti Jungkook yang terus melangkah menjauhi kampus. Awalnya, Yugyeom tidak ingin mencurigai apapun. Ia diam saja dan terus berjalan seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Mereka berjalan cukup jauh, sampai akhirnya tiba di sungai Han. Keren sekali, bukan? Yugyeom merasa hebat karena nyatanya ia mampu melangkah sebegini jauhnya sampai ke sungai Han hanya demi memuaskan rasa penasarannya terhadap salah seorang teman sekelasnya.

Yugyeom berhenti melangkah ketika mendapati Jungkook mengeluarkan kamera dari tas kecilnya. Menyalakan benda itu dan mengarahkannya ke satu titik. Yugyeom pikir, Jungkook akan memotret—tapi tidak. Ia berdiam di posisi itu sekitar beberapa menit dan sama sekali belum memotret apapun.

Lantas, Yugyeom mencoba untuk melihat. Objek apa— _siapa_ —yang dipandang Jungkook sampai temannya ini menjadi sebegini _gila_?

.

.

"Kenapa tidak memotretnya?"

Jungkook berjengit sampai napasnya tertahan. Kepalanya ditarik cepat dari kamera dan ditolehkannya ke sumber suara hanya untuk mendapati Kim Yugyeom berdiri di sebelahnya. Jungkook menghela napasnya sedikit kasar dan kembali fokus pada kameranya.

"Taehyung- _sunbae_ ," gumam Yugyeom, nada suaranya memang datar, namun entah mengapa suara itu terdengar seolah sedang membaca segala hal yang sedang dipikirkan Jungkook sekarang. "Kenapa tidak memotretnya?"

Jungkook menyerah. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat akan ada yang tahu soal ini. Kebiasaannya ini memang sangat mencolok, tapi Jungkook tidak peduli selama tidak ada yang merasa keberatan. Junngkook sendiri tidak pernah merasa terbebani dengan berdiri berjam-jam dan memandangi sosok Taehyung dari balik lensa kamera.

"Sudah aku coba, Yugyeom," beritahu Jungkook pelan. Suaranya menyiratkan kegetiran luar biasa, tapi Yugyeom tidak berkomentar apa-apa karena menghargai usaha Jungkook untuk _menyembunyikan_ hal itu. "Kau pikir untuk apa aku melakukan ini hampir setiap saat?"

"Kau memotret untuk dia?" tanya Yugyeom, tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak penasaran. Jungkook kerap memotret berbagai hal, memang. Dan ia sungguh ingin tahu apakah semua itu dilakukannya semena-mena untuk Taehyung?

Jungkook menggeleng pelan, surainya tertiup angin dan menjadikannya indah untuk beberapa saat. Berbanding dengan tatapan mata bulatnya yang menerawang berkaca-kaca. Yugyeom bertanya-tanya apa yang ada dibalik tatapan itu? Apa yang sebenarnya Jungkook coba untuk katakan namun tak juga berhasil?

"Aku melakukan ini semua untuk diriku sendiri." Jungkook menjawab, sebuah senyuman terukir manis. Tapi Yugyeom tahu benar bahwa senyum itu bukan untuknya—atau untuk Jungkook sendiri. "Aku ingin memahaminya melalui apa yang dia suka."

Yugyeom terdiam. Sama sekali tidak mengerti harus menjawab pernyataan Jungkook dengan kalimat yang bagaimana. Ia bingung, kalimat seperti apa yang ingin Jungkook dengar sekarang? Haruskah ia mengatakan bahwa usaha Jungkook kini sangat baik? Atau malah menertawainya karena beberapa orang akan menganggap hal tersebut adalah lelucon?

"Apa hal yang aku lakukan ini salah?"

.

.

Jeon Jungkook merasa ini harinya. Selama ini ia selalu mengekori kemana pun Taehyung pergi, mungkin sudah satu bulan lamanya? Entahlah, dia tidak ingat. Di kameranya sudah ada dua foto Taehyung— _baru dua_ —itu pun dengan fokus yang tidak tepat, buram sekali. Tapi Jungkook memilih menyimpan foto itu. Sekarang, Jungkook berdiri di halte bus. Menunggu Taehyung yang ia yakini akan datang dengan sendirinya.

Dua jam.

Sudah dua jam Jungkook berdiri tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Mengabaikan bus yang beberapa kali melewatinya dan orang-orang memandangnya aneh. Tapi sejauh ini belum ada yang bertanya padanya tentang mengapa, jadi Jungkook diam saja dan tidak menggubris orang-orang asing yang berlalu-lalang.

"Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook tersenyum tipis. Ia kenal suara ini. Meskipun sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengarnya, tapi Jungkook merasa hapal luar biasa. Merasa rindu luar biasa.

Mata Jungkook menatap raut wajah Taehyung yang mengeras, berdiri menghadapnya dengan tatapan mata tajam. Jungkook tahu Taehyung kesal setengah mati, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun sebagai pembelaan. Ini salahnya karena selalu menjadi penguntit setia pria itu.

" _Apa kau sudah hancur,_ Hyung _?_ " Jungkook berkata lirih, memastikan bahwa Taehyung tidak bisa mendengarnya walaupun itu salah besar.

Sekali pun raut wajah Taehyung tetap datar dan tidak berubah sama sekali, ia jelas mendengarnya. Batinnya terguncang dan jantungnya seakan merosot jatuh ke dasar perut. Lalu ia merasa bahwa marah kepada Jungkook sekali pun akan percuma. Jadi ia menghela napasnya panjang sebelum kembali membuka mulut bertanya.

"Apa kau mau menemaniku ke pantai?"

.

.

Taehyung mengeluarkan kameranya. Mengambil beberapa gambar laut, dan pemandangan sekitar pantai yang sepi. Ini bukan _weekend_ jadi hanya segelintir orang yang memiliki waktu luang untuk mereka habiskan di pantai. Jungkook sendiri sudah melepas sepatunya, meletakkan begitu saja di pasir pantai dan berlari ke arah laut dengan kaki telanjang.

" _Hyung_!" Jungkook menjerit bahagia ketika air laut itu menyapa halus kakinya, senyumnya terkembang begitu tahu Taehyung tengah memusatkan lensa kameranya ke arah Jungkook. "Ayo main air."

Taehyung tersenyum di balik kamera. Tapi ia tidak kunjung menekan tombol untuk memotret. Membuat Jungkook mengangkat bahu acuh dan kembali menatap laut. Ia memerhatikan garis di ujung sana, yang seakan-akan menjadi pemisah antara laut dengan langit. Pemandangan yang sangat indah meskipun sudah ratusan kali ia melihatnya.

"Jungkook."

Jungkook segera menoleh, rautnya sedikit tegang karena diliputi rasa takut. Terkejut luar biasa akan suara Taehyung terdengar lirih, dan tentu saja Jungkook tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kakak tingkatnya tersebut. Tapi yang didapatinya adalah suara jepretan kamera dan Kim Taehyung yang tersenyum puas kemudian.

"Bagus sekali. Terima kasih."

Jungkook mendengus kecil. "Aku bisa berpose untukmu jika kau memang membutuhkan itu, _Hyungie_."

Taehyung hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Lalu suasana berubah sedikit aneh. Taehyung melangkah mendekat ke arah Jungkook setelah ia melepas sepatunya begitu saja—tidak hanya itu, bahkan tasnya juga diletakkan di atas pasir. Menyisakan kamera yang menggantung apik di lehernya. Ia berdiri santai di sebelah Jungkook, seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka berdua.

" _Hyung_ ," Jungkook memanggil tiba-tiba, merasa sedikit bersalah karena suasana di antara mereka bisa menjadi sangat aneh, "aku menyukaimu. Kau tahu benar, kan, _Hyung_?"

Taehyung tertawa kecil. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang merasa tertohok dengan pertanyaan Jungkook. Ia tentu pernah mendengar pernyataan serupa. Jungkook memberitahu melalui telepon setelah sekian lama mereka bertukar cerita. Tapi, Taehyung memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk tidak segera menjawab pernyataan itu.

"Jungkook." Taehyung memanggil, "Apakah kau memiliki tokoh utama di dalam hidupmu?"

Jungkook bingung. Arah pembicaraan Taehyung memang terkadang bisa menjadi begitu rumit. Ia suka sekali mengalihkan pembicaraan tanpa benar-benar melakukannya. Tapi Jungkook tidak memiliki pilihan selain mengikuti alur— _tidak_ , meskipun ia memiliki pilihan pun, ia tetap akan mengikuti alur yang diciptakan Taehyung. Namun untuk pertanyaan Taehyung barusan, ia seakan tidak memiliki jawaban. Ia bungkam dengan tatapan matanya mengarah pada Taehyung seorang.

"Aku tidak memiliki tokoh utama dalam hidupku." Taehyung menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook menatapnya tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena Taehyung segera melempar pandangannya lagi ke arah laut. "Aku bahkan tidak memiliki teman dulu."

Jungkook masih setia diam. Entah mengapa ia merasa apabila ia berbicara barang sedikit saja, maka semua itu akan merusak cerita Taehyung.

"Aku berasal dari Daegu, dan sejak kecil dibesarkan nenekku. Aku ke Seoul saat masa sekolah menengah pertama," Taehyung menerawang ke balik garis yang memisahkan laut dan langit, batinnya bertanya-tanya, apakah itu yang dinamakan cakrawala?

"Mereka mengejekku. Mencoret-coret bukuku dan melempar sampah padaku. Mereka mengatakan bahwa aku ini aneh. Hari-hariku berat sekali saat itu. Aku ingin mengadu tapi tidak tahu pada siapa. Orang tuaku hanya pulang saat akhir pekan dan aku tidak ingin merusak itu dengan cerita burukku. Aku ingin waktu yang aku habiskan bersama mereka adalah waktu-waktu yang bahagia."

Jeda sejenak. Taehyung menjilat bibirnya karena merasa kering, sedangkan Jungkook terpukau dengan cerita Taehyung. Tanpa sadar ia membayangkan posisi pria itu di masa lampau, dan mata bulatnya sukses berkaca-kaca. Kesedihan itu sampai padanya.

"Dan aku bertemu Jimin. Di kelas dua. Kami satu kelas dan dia tertawa ketika pertama kali melihatku. Tapi, aku merasa tawa itu berbeda. Bukan tawa mengejek seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang padaku. Dia tertawa dan mengatakan padaku bahwa aku lucu."

"Saat itu pun aku sadar. Aku yang tidak memiliki apa-apa akhirnya bisa mengaku bahwa a _ku punya Jimin_. Mungkin kalau kamu lihat sekarang, seakan-akan aku sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk Jimin. Tapi tidak sama sekali, dialah yang selama ini menjadi _pahlawanku_." Taehyung merasa matanya memanas, mengingat Jimin dan masa lalunya tidak pernah membuatnya merasa terharu luar biasa. Bahkan terkadang ia bertanya-tanya pada Tuhan, apa yang sudah dia lakukan sampai Tuhan mengirimkan seseorang seperti Jimin untuk menjadi temannya?

"Jimin membelaku mati-matian bahkan ketika tidak ada yang percaya lagi padaku—tapi dia percaya. Dia selalu berdiri di depanku. Hingga aku berpikir kalau _aku ingin menjadi seperti Jimin_." Taehyung menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook yang terdiam seribu bahasa. "Aku ingin membuatnya bahagia, aku ingin menjaganya. Dia sahabatku yang berharga. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya menangis meskipun aku sedang terpuruk sekali pun."

Jungkook tidak kuat menahan. Ia menangis, hampir sesenggukan kalau saja ia tidak pandai mengambil napas. " _Hyung_ —"

"Aku menyayanginya lebih dari yang dia tahu, Kook. Cukup sekali saja melihatnya bersedih karena kemarin. Sekarang dia punya Yoongi- _hyung_ , ia memiliki kebahagiaannya. Dan aku tidak berani mengusiknya dengan apa yang aku punya sekarang."

Jungkook sesak. Ia membuka mulut dan bersusah payah menyahuti cerita Taehyung dengan sebuah pertanyaan bodoh, " _Hyung_ , kalau Jimin tidak bisa menjadi telingamu sekarang, bisakah aku menggantikannya?"

Taehyung tersenyum samar, kemudian matanya menatap ke dalam mata Jungkook lama, dan Jungkook tidak bisa menebak arti dari tatapan itu. Selama Taehyung menatapnya dan selama itu pula Jungkook merasa jatuh ke dalam labirin yang diciptakan Taehyung melalui matanya. Bayangannya terpantul begitu tepat di kedua mata _hazelnut_ itu. Membuat Jungkook _jatuh_ dan ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk _berdiri lagi_.

"Kesalahanku adalah membawamu kemari dan bercerita separuh perjalanan hidupku, maaf." Taehyung berujar, senyumnya kecut dan Jungkook tidak tahu mengapa, "Aku pergi, Jungkook - _ah_."

Lalu Taehyung berbalik, buru-buru mengambil tasnya dan memakai sepatunya. Tidak memedulikan pasir pantai yang bahkan ikut masuk ke dalam sepatu. Rahangnya mengeras dan pikirannya penuh umpatan yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Total mengabaikan kemungkinan bagaimana hancurnya Jungkook di belakang sana. Karena ia pun sama, merasa sebagian dirinya hancur begitu saja tanpa aba-aba.

Jungkook tidak paham, bagian mana yang merupakan sebuah kesalahan? Ia hampir berteriak memanggil nama Taehyung namun lelaki itu sudah terlebih dulu membuka suara lagi.

"Oh, satu lagi. Jangan membuntutiku seperti apa yang kau lakukan kemarin-kemarin."

"Aku pergi."

Menyisakan Jungkook yang belum bisa memahami situasi, dengan mata basah dan dada sesak luar biasa. Setelah memproses cerita Taehyung ia harus dipaksa menelan kenyataan bahwa nyatanya selama ini Taehyung _tahu_. Lelaki itu tahu kalau dia mengikutinya, membuntitnya seperti seorang fanatik dan berusaha memerangkapnya ke dalam lensa kamera.

Dan Jungkook tidak pernah merasa sekecewa ini sebelumnya.

.

.

 **to be continued.**

Lagu yang terputar saat mengetik ini adalah Let Go, Let Me Know, dan You Never Walk Alone—oh, ditambah Love is Not Over. Mantap gak tuh? Saya aja sampai bingung mau nangisi lagunya atau nangisi ff ini saja:)

Maaf kalau _chapter_ ini agak gimana, soalnya saya mau menjelaskan hubungan VMin lebih dalam dan bagaimana VKook bisa berakhir canggung begini;) Meskipun bilangnya jelasin tetep gak jelas ya:')) Maaf ya.

Untuk _chapter_ berikutnya akan mulai muncul 'masalah-masalah' Taehyung. Saya sudah curhat ke teman saya soal konflik-konflik ini (padahal dia bukan army, loh) terus dia bilang " _kasihan Taehyung-nya. Jangan gitu please konfliknya_ " dan—oke, saya mendadak bingung dan bales; " _kok kamu yang jadi sayang Tae?_ " Intinya—siap-siap aja;)

 **Balasan review :**

 **quiteumess :** Dan kamu gak tau betapa senangnya saya dapat review dari kamu lagi? Saya sampai cerita ke semua teman saya tentang review kamu. _I don't think I deserve this kind of review—omg. I'm so so sooooo happy_. BTW—saya harus ketawa bagian 'jaga kesehatan diri' omg, bahkan pacar saya gak pernah bilang gitu:( /iya soalnya jomblo/ Terima kasih banyak sudah mau membaca, dan beribu terima kasih untuk pujian yang telah diberikan. Meskipun sebagian diri ini merasa kalau saya tidak pantas mendapat pujian itu—tapi sebagian yang lain senang sekali:'))) I PURPLE YOU.

 **Iymyhzxx :** Wah, semoga UN nya memuaskan ya! Saya mendoakan dari sini;)) VKook-nya lucu? Syukur deh, saya takut gak dapet feel VKook karena ini pertama kalinya buat ff tentang mereka, hiks. Untuk pelangi warna ungu—kenapa ya;) Tebak-tebak dulu saja lah, hehe. Ini termasuk _up_ cepet kan? Meski rencana _up_ tanggal 21 kemarin tapi nyatanya gak sanggup nyelesain 1 _chapter_ ini, jadi yah terpaksa ngaret, hehe. Semoga suka ya!;)

 **MinPark :** Jungkook hanya berusaha memahami Taehyung melalui apa yang disukai sama cowok itu, kok:) Karena dia tahu kalau Taehyung belum bisa cerita apa-apa. Jungkook duluan nih yang suka sama Taehyung, HAHA. Gatau kenapa saya senang sama kenyataan itu—ehem. Terima kasih sudah mau baca ya;))) Ini sudah di _update_ , semoga makin jelas larinya kemana nanti ini ff:'))

 _I purple you, guys. I love you more than you think._

 _Tanpa review kalian, saya gak tau apa yang akan saya lakukan dengan ff ini, sungguh. Meski saya pernah berprinsip, bahwa saya menulis untuk diri saya—tapi, kalian sangat membantu. Kalian yang membuat saya bisa merealisasikan apa yang saya inginkan._

 _You deserve world, guys. I purple you—always._

 _25 Mei 2018_


	5. Chapter 4

Tidak terhitung berapa hari terlewat, dan Taehyung sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Jungkook di kampus. Meski ia tahu beberapa kali Jungkook main ke jurusannya karena ingin bertemu Jimin, menjemputnya untuk latihan menari bersama. Jimin memang beberapa kali menceritakan sebuah perlombaan yang diadakan di Busan, jadi Taehyung bisa menyimpulkan bahwa mereka akan pergi bersama ke sana.

Melihat wajah Jeon Jungkook sekarang membuat Taehyung merasa luar biasa kacau. Ia harus menyibukkan dirinya dengan segala macam hal, untuk menghindar dari Jungkook yang seakan-akan tidak ingin keluar dari kepalanya. Tapi tetap ada waktu dimana ia merenung, di waktu sebelum ia jatuh terlelap.

Taehyung duduk di atas ranjangnya, menatap sebuah foto yang sengaja ia cetak.

Foto yang diambilnya di pantai.

Foto seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Malam ini juga sama, Taehyung duduk termenung di atas ranjang. Senyap sekali, karena memang jarum jam sudah menunjukkan angka dimana orang-orang sudah tertidur lelap. Taehyung membenci kopi, tidak ada alasan khusus, ia memang tidak begitu menyukai hal-hal yang pahit. Namun malam ini, ia malah menyeduh kopi, membawanya ke kamar dan menyesapnya sembari memandangi wajah Jeon Jungkook yang dia abadikan.

"Kamu ini, sebenarnya apa, Jungkook- _ah_?" Taehyung bertanya sendiri. Matanya terpejam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kembali terbuka, ia meletakkan foto itu kembali di tempatnya, di atas meja pendek di sebelah ranjang.

Taehyung merasa ketakutan. Ia takut Jungkook membacanya, ia takut Jungkook akan mengetahui ketakutan terbesarnya.

Namun di sisi lain, Taehyung tahu benar.

 _Ia menginginkan Jeon Jungkook, untuk bertahan sedikit lagi untuknya_.

.

.

PAPILLON

.

Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook

.

CHAPTER 4

.

 _Will you stay by my side  
Will you promise me  
If I let go of your hand, you'll fly away and break  
I'm scared of that_

 _\- Butterfly –_

.

.

Park Jimin menghela napasnya ketika ia memandang angka yang ditunjuk oleh jarum jam. Ia merasa waktu berjalan sangat cepat sedangkan banyak hal yang belum ia selesaikan. Mengingat kompetisi _dance_ yang akan diikutinya tinggal sebulan lagi membuat Jimin mendesah lelah. Akhir-akhir ini kuliahnya menjadi cukup padat dan ia harus mengikuti ujian semester juga. Jadwal latihan harus ia korbankan untuk belajar.

Lalu, ia akhirnya bisa sedikit bernapas lega hari ini (sebelum besok mulai latihan lagi), Jimin hendak menelepon Yoongi untuk menjemputnya, namun mendadak hal itu diurungkannya ketika mendapati punggung seorang Kim Taehyung yang sedang berjalan ke arah parkiran.

 _Kim Taehyung_.

Entah mengapa, Jimin merasa sudah lama sekali tidak melihatnya. Padahal mereka mengambil satu jurusan yang sama. Padahal mereka mengikuti beberapa kelas yang sama. Padahal mereka adalah sepasang _sahabat_.

"Taehyung- _ah_!" Jimin menjerit, nada cemprengnya membelah udara dan mengakibatkan beberapa orang menoleh ke arahnya, tak terkecuali Taehyung.

Taehyung tentu terkejut, karena yang pertama ia dapati ketika menoleh adalah Jimin yang berlari kencang ke arahnya, sebelum akhirnya tubuh mereka bertabrakan dengan posisi Jimin memeluknya erat seperti koala.

"Jimin?" Taehyung bertanya heran, beruntung ia bisa menjaga keseimbangan sehingga mereka berdua tidak terjatuh di atas tanah. "Ada apa?"

"Kau kemana saja?" Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Taehyung dengan tatapan mirip anak anjing.

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti, lalu sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi jahil, "Jiminie merindukanku, hm?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dan segera melepaskan pelukannya. Hal itu membuat Taehyung tertawa kecil. Ia membawa tangannya untuk mengusak rambut Jimin sebentar sebelum akhirnya menarik pria itu masuk ke dalam rangkulannya.

"Kenapa? Kau mau main ke rumahku?"

"Boleh?" Jimin kembali berbinar. Dan Taehyung mengangguk setuju.

.

.

Jimin menghempaskan dirinya di atas sofa Taehyung tak tahu diri. Ia menekuk kakinya dan bergelung seperti seekor kucing, benar-benar sudah dianggap rumah sendiri. Taehyung hanya bisa mendengus kesal. "Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar ya, Jim? Kau lakukan saja apapun yang kau mau."

Jimin bergumam sebagai jawaban, kakinya sudah lebih dulu menggapai sebuah remote televisi—padahal remot itu ada di atas meja, dan Jimin terlalu malas untuk menegakkan duduknya lagi, jadilah ia menggunakan kakinya. Taehyung lagi-lagi tidak bisa berbuat apapun dengan perilaku Jimin. Terkadang dia bisa lebih kekanakan dari Taehyung, entahlah, tapi Taehyung merasa kalau Jimin semakin manja setelah berpacaran dengan Yoongi.

Taehyung memutuskan untuk segera melengang pergi ke kamar mandi. Tidak menyadari telepon rumahnya yang berdering di menit selanjutnya. Pada akhirnya panggilan itu diterima oleh Jimin.

"Halo? Dengan kediaman keluarga Kim di sini." Jimin menyapa senang. _Mood_ -nya memang sedang baik, apalagi televisi di depannya tengah menampilkan acara kartun Pororo.

" _Jiminie? Dimana Taehyung?_ "

Suara di ujung sana terdengar familiar, Jimin tersenyum makin lebar dan segera membalas. "Bakehyun- _hyung_! Apa kabar _Hyungie_? Taetae sedang di kamar mandi! Apa ada yang bisa aku sampaikan kepadanya?"

Byun Baekhyun adalah sepupu Taehyung, lebih tua tiga tahun dari mereka. Wajahnya mirip dengan Taehyung, bahkan mereka lebih seperti anak kembar daripada sepupu. Dan Jimin tentu mengenalnya baik, Baekhyun juga pernah tinggal di Seoul selama Jimin dan Taehyung duduk di sekolah menengah.

" _Aku baik-baik saja, Jimin. Bisakah kau memberi tahu Taehyung kalau ia harus ke Daegu segera? Paman dan Bibi juga akan kemari nanti malam, mereka mengambil penerbangan terakhir dari Jepang untuk kemari._ "

"Daegu?" senyum Jimin mendadak lenyap, digantikan dengan raut wajah khawatir luar biasa. ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan datang. "Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Jimin pelan, berharap Baekhyun hanya akan menjawab bahwa mereka ada acara makan malam keluarga besar, atau apa pun.

" _Apa Taehyung belum memberitahumu, Jimin? Nenek kami sakit keras. Hari ini beliau kembali di bawa ke rumah sakit, dan aku baru menerima berita bahwa Nenek sedang masa kritis._ " Suara Baekhyun di ujung sana terdengar sendu, Jimin merasa sebuah palu menghantam tubuhnya dengan kuat, rasanya ia sudah _hancur_ meski tubuhnya sama sekali tidak terluka. " _Kemarin, Nenek berkata ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan cucunya lagi. Jadi aku menghubungi Taehyung dengan alasan ini_."

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Jimin pelan. "Bisakah—" suara Jimin terasa tercekat, tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk tetap bicara, "bisakah kau memberi tahu Taehyung lagi nanti? Aku tidak yakin bisa menyampaikannya." Jimin menjilat bibirnya yang mendadak terasa kering.

" _Oh, tentu. Aku pikir aku bisa menghubunginya lagi nanti._ " Baekhyun mencoba agar suaranya terdengar lebih santai. " _Selamat malam, Jimin_."

Jimin menutup teleponnya setelah membalas ucapan selamat malam itu. Ia menyandarkan dirinya di bantalan sofa. Total mengabaikan acara televisi yang sudah berganti menjadi sebuah drama romantis. Ia tentunya tidak bisa menyampaikan apa yang dititipkan Baekhyun padanya, dari awal Taehyung tidak berniat untuk bercerita tentang masalah itu. Dan Jimin menghargai keputusan Taehyung.

Tunggu—

 _Kenapa Taehyung tidak bercerita padanya? Kenapa Taehyung memilih memendam itu semua sendirian?_

Dan di detik itu Jimin sadar. Bahwa ia tidak lagi bisa disebut sebagai seorang _sahabat._

Kemana Jimin selama ini? Kemana Jimin ketika Taehyung membutuhkan ia? Dimana Jimin ketika Taehyung menerima berita bahwa Neneknya jatuh sakit? _Dimana dia saat itu?_

"Jimin? Eoh? Kenapa kau menangis!?"

Jimin menoleh, dan mendapati Taehyung sudah berjalan cepat memutari sofa, dan duduk berlutut di hadapannya dengan panik. Isakannya semakin keras ketika tangan Taehyung terangkat untuk menghapus air mata yang terus meleleh dari kedua mata sipitnya. Jimin merasa _jahat_.

Maka, Jimin segera memeluk Taehyung. Menangis sekeras-kerasnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Ucapan _maaf_ yang sangat ingin dikatakannya dibiarkannya tertelan, menjadi sebuah rahasia.

" _Taehyung—_ " Jimin mendeguk payah, memanggilnya dengan suara yang gemetar, ia kesulitan untuk berucap, tapi ia tidak menyerah di antara isakan, "k-kau tau kan, aku menyayangimu, Tae."

Jimin kembali terisak. " _Sangat menyayangimu_."

Tapi Taehyung belum menangkap maksud Jimin kala itu.

.

.

Taehyung benar-benar ke Daegu malam itu. Berangkat dengan kereta dengan sangat mendadak, pria itu hanya sempat membawa dompet dan ponsel yang bahkan dayanya tidak sampai setengah. Tapi Taehyung tidak bisa berpikir tentang apapun lagi, selain keadaan Neneknya malam itu. Ia mendapat telepon ketika ia sudah bersiap akan tidur, Jimin sudah pulang sebelum makan malam, berkata bahwa ada keperluan mendadak.

Jimin jelas tidak sanggup harus berlama-lama di sana.

" _Hyung_."

Min Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya, hanya untuk menatap pantulan wajah Jimin di kaca mobil. Ini pertama kalinya Jimin membuka suara semenjak dari rumah Taehyung tadi. Jimin memang memberitahunya untuk segera menjemput di rumah Taehyung, namun yang Yoongi temukan ketika sampai di kediaman Taehyung adalah wajah pacarnya yang membengkak dan memerah karena menangis. Dia tidak bertanya apapun karena melihat ekspresi Jimin yang enggan memberitahu.

Mereka makan malam di restoran Jepang, tidak ada alasan apapun. Restoran itu berjarak cukup dekat dengan rumah Jimin, sehingga Yoongi memutuskan untuk makan di sana sebelum mengantar Jimin pulang.

"Ada apa, Jimin?" tanya Yoongi, berusaha mengatur nada suaranya agar tidak terdengar mendesak apalagi menghakimi. "Apa ada masalah? Ceritakan saja, beritahu aku kalau ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membantumu."

Jimin mengalihkan pandang, tidak lagi menatap kaca jendela dan pemandangan jalanan yang sama saja setiap harinya. Ia memandangi Yoongi yang sibuk di balik kemudi. Mereka sudah hampir sampai di rumah Jimin.

"Apa aku ini adalah sahabat yang buruk?"

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya heran, "Mengapa kau berpikir begitu?"

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya, mencebik. "Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang Taehyung. Aku tidak bisa menghiburnya, padahal dia sedang sedih. Aku—"

Yoongi menghentikan mobilnya di halaman rumah Jimin. Ia memutar tubuhnya sehingga menghadap langsung ke arah Jimin yang sibuk mengusap mukanya dengan tangannya kasar. Dengan perlahan, Yoongi menyingkirkan tangan Jimin, menggenggamnya erat dengan jari-jarinya.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Jimin." Beritahu Yoongi pelan. "Setiap orang punya satu-dua rahasia yang memang belum bisa mereka bagi dengan siapa pun."

Jimin menggeleng. "Tapi Tae punya _seribu_ hal yang tidak aku tahu, _Hyung_! Bagaimana mungkin—"

"Sssshh," Yoongi buru-buru melingkarkan lengannya, menarik Jimin untuk tenggelam dalam sebuah pelukan. "Dia hanya butuh waktu untuk memberitahumu, oke?"

Jimin membalas ucapan itu dengan isakan. Tidak tahu harus berpikir bagaimana.

"Anggap saja Taehyung sedang pergi jalan-jalan. Pergi dari _rumah kalian_ untuk sementara. Yang perlu kau lakukan cukup menunggunya. Dan menyediakan sebuah pelukan pulang? Lalu dengarkan ceritanya kemudian." Beritahu Yoongi pelan. "Dia menyayangimu sebagaimana kamu sayang padanya, Jimin."

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya, ia mendongak dan menatap dua bola mata Yoongi dengan tatapan ragu. "Dia menyayangiku sebesar aku sayang padanya? _Hyung_ tidak bohong, kan?"

Yoongi menggeleng. "Aku tidak berbohong."

"Tapi aku menyayanginya _sangaaaat_ besar!" Jimin melepas pelukan mereka hanya untuk merentangkan tangannya lebar. Dengan raut wajah yang masih sedih, ia menjelaskan. "Aku sayang Taehyung, _sangat sayang sekali_."

"Aku tahu," Yoongi terkekeh. Ia mengacak rambut Jimin sehingga menjadi lebih berantakan. "Dan dia juga tahu hal itu. Jadi masuklah dan segera tidur. Besok kau akan latihan untuk lomba di Busan, kan?"

Jimin tersenyum manis. Hatinya terasa lebih tenang setelah ia mendengar pernyataan Yoongi tentang Taehyung yang sama menyayanginya. Ia mengecup pipi Yoongi singkat dan segera membuka pintu mobil untuk keluar. "Terima kasih _Hyungie_! Aku mencintaimu!"

Yoongi tertawa. "Aku tahu."

.

.

Jeon Jungkook mengekori Jimin. Mereka berjalan di sekitar gedung fakultas seni. Jimin berkata bahwa ada seseorang yang ingin ia temui. Untuk masalah gerakan tarian, Jimin bilang ia butuh sebuah diskusi lain setelah semalam ia bertukar ide bersama Hoseok. Jungkook sendiri ditugaskan untuk memilih lagu, karena dia dinilai paling _update_ dengan musik. Untuk tugasnya sendiri, Jungkook memang sudah selesai, hanya saja koreo tariannya dinilai kurang. Entahlah, baik Hoseok dan Jimin merasa kalau di antara koreo mereka masih ada yang kurang.

Tapi bukan itu yang sedang berlarian di pikiran Jungkook sekarang.

Ia memikirkan Taehyung. Jungkook tahu kalau tidak ada gunanya memikirkan Taehyung, seperti—apakah dengan terus-terusan membiarkan Taehyung _berlarian_ di kepalanya bisa membuat Jungkook langsung bertemu dengan yang bersangkutan? Jungkook diam-diam menghela napas. Ia berfirasat buruk sekarang.

"Seulgi- _noona_!"

Namanya Kang Seulgi. Seorang mahasiswi seni tari, sekaligus pengurus klub tari yang ada di universitas. Ketika Jimin meneriakkan namanya seperti itu, wanita cantik tersebut sedang berbincang dengan para gadis lainnya. Sepertinya sedang membahas beberapa tugas.

"Park Jimin, _eoh_?" Seulgi segera menyudahi pembicaraannya dengan yang lain. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan memandang Jimin dan Jungkook seaakan menyuruh mereka mendekat. Dan Jimin cukup peka untuk mengetahui itu.

Jimin tersenyum lebar. " _Noona_ , apa kau bisa mengirimkan video lombamu tahun lalu? Kau memenangkan juara pertama, kan?" Jimin langsung bertanya _to the point_.

Seulgi menganggukkan kepalanya saja. Andaikan saja Jimin tidak selucu ini maka Seulgi akan memarahi pria itu. Karena astaga, bahkan videonya sudah bisa di- _search_ di internet! Video itu sudah menjadi viral di seluruh mahasiswa jurusan tari sejak pertama kali disebar!

Tapi Seulgi mana bisa bicara begitu pada Jimin yang kini tersenyum manis dan mengucapkan terima kasih. "Akan aku kirimkan ke _emailmu_ nanti. Dan jangan lupa untuk datang ke klub. Aku berencana mendiskusikan tentang kepengurusan klub dengan yang lain. Mungkin namamu akan aku usulkan sebagai ketua."

Jimin memandang Seulgi lalu menggeleng keras. "Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mau jadi ketua."

Seulgi mengabaikan ucapan Jimin dan malah memandangi Jungkook dari atas ke bawah. "Apa dia anak buahmu juga? Sejenis Bambam?"

Jungkook berkedip tidak mengerti. "Uh—namaku Jeon Jungkook."

Seulgi mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Aku sedikit penasaran karena biasanya Jimin datang bersama Taehyung setiap main ke fakultas ini. Tapi sepertinya kau sudah punya teman baru."

Jimin merangkul leher Jungkook, "Dia adikku!" serunya senang.

"Dan pasti Taehyung sudah sibuk dengan pameran lukisan." Seulgi menerka-nerka. "Tapi kenapa aku tidak melihat dirinya di jajaran panitia kemarin?"

"Taehyung- _hyung_ sudah keluar dari klub seni lukis, _Sunbae_." Jungkook memberitahu pelan.

"Keluar dari seni lukis?" Seulgi terlihat terkejut. Dari nada suaranya, entah kenapa Jungkook yakin bahwa perempuan ini tahu sesuatu soal Taehyung. Sesuatu yang belum pernah diceritakannya pada Jungkook maupun Jimin.

"Kim Taehyung berhenti melukis? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Irene?"

Baik di antara Jungkook dan Jimin, tidak ada yang tahu jawabannya.

Jungkook mencoba angkat suara, karena firasatnya mengatakan bahwa memang semua ini _ada hubungannya_. " _Sunbae_ , Irene itu… siapa?"

Jimin sendiri hanya diam. Ia merasa sedikit tidak asing dengan nama itu. Ia berusaha memutar ingatan-ingatan di tahun lalu, dan tahun sebelumnya juga. Mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang mungkin tidak sengaja ia lupakan.

Seulgi menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi menurutku ini seperti kebetulan yang aneh. Dia memulai melukis setelah bertemu Irene di festival universitas tahun lalu. Dan berhenti melukis setelah—"

Jungkook dan Jimin terkejut saat tiba-tiba Seulgi mengusap matanya sendiri dan menunduk dalam. Jungkook mematung, ia tentu tidak pernah menghadapi wanita yang menangis sebelumnya, sedangkan Jimin langsung merangkulnya, mengusap-usap punggungnya pelan. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Irene?"

"Dia meninggal." Seulgi menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mendongakkan kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat sedih dan ada bekas air mata di sana, tapi ia mengabaikannya. "Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Irene meninggal."

.

.

 **to be continued.**

Maaf karena baru _update_. Dan saya tidak tahu apakah ini masih bisa dilanjut atau tidak. Karena saya tidak bisa membayangkan September besok saya ada _dimana_. Maaf juga karena pendek. Tapi mulai dari sini, kalian tahu kan masalahnya berakar dari mana?

Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu dan membaca tulisan ini! Saya cinta kalian semua!

 **Balasan review!**

 **honeymon :** Halo! Ini bukan VMin meski saya suka sekali VMin:') Tapi setelah baca chapter ini pasti sudah mulai paham lah sama Taehyung kan? /ga/ Jadi umm—saya gambarkan Taehyung orangnya ngerasa takut membebani orang lain. Apalagi Jimin punya masalah kemarin, terus Taehyung melihat Jimin _punya_ Yoongi. Yoongi yang bantu Jimin kemarin, bukan dia atau siapa pun. Jadi, Taehyung yang awalnya kepingin cerita jadi semakin bungkam. Dan satu cerita yang disembunyikan Taehyung mendadak jadi _seribu_. Seakan-akan masalahnya semakin besar. /duh, apasih/ Pokoknya gitu deh… Maaf ya kalau kompleks banget:((

 **Min Park :** Taehyung takut jatuh cinta, kok:') Melihat Jungkook yang peduli sama dia gitu membuat Taehyung sadar, kalau dia baru saja melakukan kesalahan _fatal_. Yang awalnya dia tidak ingin percaya lagi pada siapa pun, dia akhirnya buka diri kepada Jungkook. Alasan kenapa dia takut jatuh cinta kayanya bakal bisa ditebak deh? Hehe.

 **Iymyhzxx :** Saya harus bersyukur karena chapter ini bisa kelar. Jujur saja, ketika saya buat jadwal beberapa akhir ini saya tidak menemukan waktu untuk menikmati dunia per-ff-an. Hiks. Bahkan kemarin saya tidur tiga jam (tiga jam yang sangat amat patut disyukuri) Tapi tidak apa-apa, saya senang bisa menulis ini lagi. Chapter ini apakah sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan alasan Taehyung—atau belum?

 **quiteumess :** …dan ini adalah 19 Agustus? ASTAGA SAYA NGAPAIN AJA SIH HIKS. Kenapa menentukan _deadline_ ff sendiri begitu susah ya, hehe. Terlalu banyak hal yang tidak terduga di _real life_ jadi ngetik saja ngaret, hiks. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Maaf ya saya malah curhat:') Makasih banyak sudah mau membaca. Dan yap, kita semua harus stay healthy, stay safe, stay jomblo juga boleh lha:')

 _Pokoknya, selama saya menghilang kemarin banyak hal yang terjadi. Mulai ditembak cowok, pacaran, dan akhirnya saya putuskan. HAHA—_

 _Uhm, itu baru segelintir, sih._

 _Intinya—TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MAU MEMBACA SAMPAI SINI!_

 _19 Agustus 2018_

 **Next chapter = last?**


	6. Chapter 5

Park Jimin pernah bertemu gadis itu, gadis yang bernama Bae Irene. Setelah ia ingat baik-baik, ia sempat melihat perempuan berparas ayu itu di festival kampus tahun lalu. Teman baik Kang Seulgi yang berusaha menyusup ke balik panggung. Jelas-jelas ia bukan panitia mau pun mahasiswa di sana. Jimin bisa tahu karena ia disuruh Taehyung untuk membawakan ponselnya yang tertinggal di rumah. Taehyung bahkan mengirimkan banyak pesan menggunakan ponsel milik kakak tingkat, hal itu membuat Jimin hampir jantungan di awal, karena Taehyung menyematkan namanya di pesan paling akhir.

"Hei, apa kau Park Jimin?" Jimin menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang kakak tingkat sedang berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Dia memakai tanda pengenal sebagai panitia.

Jimin mengangguk cepat. Ia tidak tahu siapa pria di hadapannya ini.

"Aku Park Bogum. Taehyung berkata kau akan ke sini untuk mengantar ponsel, apa itu benar?"

"Ah, iya!" Jimin segera mengambil ponsel Taehyung yang ia letakkan di saku celananya. Ia memberikan ponsel tersebut pada Bogum. "Ini, _Sunbae_. Apa Taehyung menitipkannya pada _Sunbae_?"

"Iya. Dia masih sibuk di sekitar panggung. Dia juga diminta menjadi MC untuk di awal acara. Jadi aku diberitahu kalau kau akan datang dan disuruh menunggumu di sekitar sini."

Jimin mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu, ini. Terima kasih, _Sunbae_!" Ia pun segera berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Aku mohon biarkan aku masuuuuk! Aku ingin bertemu temanku di dalam!"

Jimin mengernyit, ia melirik ke arah suara. Di sana ada seseorang berbaju putih cantik, berusaha masuk meski tidak diizinkan.

"Biar kami panggilkan saja, kau ingin bertemu siapa?"

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Tidak mau! Aku mau langsung bertemu dengannya! Ini _surprise_!"

"BAE IRENE!" Jimin mendengar suara lain, tapi ia sudah tidak menoleh. Ia tidak ingin terlibat dengan itu semua. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, astaga!?"

 _Bae Irene_.

.

.

PAPILLON

.

Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook

.

CHAPTER 5

.

 _Will you stop time  
If this moment passes  
As though it hadn't happened  
I'm scared I'll lose you_

 _\- Butterfly -_

.

.

Tidak seperti Jimin yang lebih banyak merenung akhir-akhir ini, Jungkook malah merasa lebih tenang. Entah apakah perasaannya kini bisa dikatakan begitu atau itu hanya sugesti saja. Tapi Jungkook sama sekali tidak merasakan perasaan apapun yang membuatnya cemas, ia merasa _biasa_.

Mereka tetap latihan seperti biasa, malah makin intensif dari sebelumnya. Setelah hasil diskusi yang melibatkan Kang Seulgi, akhirnya Hoseok dan Jimin mendapatkan gerakan yang mereka inginkan. Beberapa kali mereka latihan dan setiap itu pula Jimin salah hitungan.

Malam ini, Jungkook sendirian. Namjoon ada tugas di luar kota dan Seokjin memilih ikut. Dia bilang ingin liburan.

Jungkook menghabiskan malamnya dengan duduk merenung, menatap televisi yang menayangkan pertandingan sepak bola. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak tertarik, ingin rasanya membuka folder kameranya. Mencari foto Taehyung yang berhasil dicurinya, meski buram, tapi Jungkook merasa ingin melihatnya lagi.

Ponselnya berdering. Tepat ketika Jungkook bangkit hendak mengambil kamera.

"Siapa orang aneh yang menelepon di hampir tengah malam seperti ini?" Jungkook menggerutu. Akan sangat mengesalkan kalau ternyata yang menelepon adalah Yugyeom, atau Mingyu, apalagi Bambam. Biasanya tidak penting.

Dan nama _Kim Taehyung_ tertera di sana.

" _Hyung_?"

" _Jungkook. Katakan padaku_."

Alangkah terkejutnya Jungkook, mendengar nada suara _Hyung_ tersayangnya kini bergetar. Seperti _hilang tanpa arah_. Jungkook tidak tahu apa maksudnya, ia tidak tahu Taehyung ingin dirinya _berjanji_ apa padanya. "Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu, _Hyung_?"

Jeda sejenak, hanya terdengar suara napas. Karena malam begitu hening.

" _Apa kau juga akan pergi, Jungkook-_ ah _? Apa kau juga akan berjanji untuk tidak akan meninggalkanku?_ "

Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Taehyung sekarang. Dia tidak tahu harus memberi respon apa, takut-takut apabila salah bicara malah membuat Taehyung semakin kacau. Maka dari itu Jungkook menanggapinya dengan sebuah pertanyaan lain, " _Hyung_ ada dimana sekarang? Aku akan ke sana."

" _...Daegu_."

Daegu. Sangat mustahil bagi Jungkook untuk berangkat ke sana, di tengah malam, dari Seoul. Ya Tuhan.

Jungkook tidak punya alasan lain untuk menghindari pertanyaan sebelumnya. Meski ia tidak paham apa maksud dari pertanyaan itu. Apakah ini ada hubungannya lagi dengan Irene yang disebut Seulgi? Meski sudah beberapa kali bertemu, mereka tidak pernah lagi membahas masalah itu.

"Aku tidak tahu jawabannya, _Hyung_. Aku juga tidak bisa menjanjikan apa pun. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk ada di sisi _Hyung_ , selama _Hyung_ membutuhkanku," jawab Jungkook. "Taehyung- _hyung_ tahu, bukan? Aku sudah menyukaimu, _Hyung_."

Lalu Taehyung terdiam. Ia tidak begitu yakin apakah memang itu jawaban yang diinginkannya dari Jungkook. Tapi Taehyung merasa jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Sejak pertama kali ia mendengar suara Jungkook, rasanya segalanya akan menjadi baik-baik saja.

"Omong-omong, apa yang kau lakukan di Daegu, _Hyung_?" tanya Jungkook, ia merebahkan dirinya di ranjang dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Ia harap malam ini bisa tidur dengan ditemani suara Taehyung dari sambungan telepon.

" _Nenekku sakit, Jungkook_ ," jawab Taehyung. Sejujurnya ini pertama kali baginya untuk bercerita tentang keadaan neneknya beberapa hari ini. Bahkan ia tidak berkata apapun pada Jimin. " _Dan nenekku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku… aku takut._ "

" _Hyung_ …"

" _Aku takut janji itu akan dilanggar_ lagi _._ "

Jungkook terdiam. Ingin rasanya bertanya tentang bagaimana Taehyung di masa lalu. Tentang siapa Taehyung yang belum pernah dikenal semua orang. Tentang sisi lain Taehyung yang kesepian.

" _Hyung_ , aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membuatmu lebih baik. Tapi… aku bisa bernyanyi."

" _Nyanyianmu pasti akan sangat membantu, Kookie-_ ah _._ "

Jungkook tersenyum, ia menegakkan dirinya dan mulai bernyanyi.

 _Lost Star_ milik Adam Levine pun mengudara, mengisi kesunyian malam. Mengduara dari Seoul sampai ke Daegu.

Yang tidak Jungkook ketahui malam itu adalah, sosok Kim Taehyung yang masih menggenggam ponselnya erat setelah panggilan terputus. Sosok Kim Taehyung yang berbisik lirih, " _Bertahanlah sedikit lagi untukku, Jungkook-_ ah _._ "

.

.

Pagi itu, Park Jimin nampak kacau. Ia menggedor pintu apartemen Seokjin dengan membawa Min Yoongi di belakangnya. Wajahnya kusut dengan air mata, membuat seisi apartemen kebingungan.

"Mana Jeon Jungkook?"

Jungkook yang— _syukurnya—_ baru selesai mandi pun dibuat terkejut. Ia disuruh segera berkemas dan dipaksa ikut pasangan mini itu tanpa banyak tanya. Seokjin dan Namjoon yang lebih dulu bertanya pada keduanya, namun nihil. Jimin dan Yoongi pun tidak menjawab apapun ketika Jungkook melempar tatapan tanya. Akhirnya, Namjoon dan Seokjin hanya berpesan untuk hati-hati di jalan.

Maka, Jungkook hanya bias memilih diam.

Mereka berkendara menggunakan mobil Yoongi. Jungkook duduk di kursi belakang sendirian. Sedikit aneh karena suasana yang tidak mengenakkan. Berulang kali Jimin mengusapkan tisu di wajahnya dan membuat ingus, ia terlihat seperti orang sakit flu, andaikan saja air matanya tidak terus-terusan menetes.

Sedangkan Yoongi duduk di kursi kemudi dengan wajah yang tegang. Bahkan tangannya mencengkram stir mobil kuat. Jungkook bias merasakan rasa takut dan cemas menjadi satu, bahkan ia melihat mata pria itu merah. Pasti Yoongi juga menangis sebelum menjemputnya tadi.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" Jungkook bertanya pelan. Ia merasa pertanyaan itu tidak akan terlalu memperburuk keadaan. Ia juga merasa bahwa ia perlu tahu setidaknya satu informasi agar bisa menerka-nerka apa yang sedang terjadi.

" _Daegu_."

Dan jawaban yang diberikan Min Yoongi, berhasil membuat dirinya tidak tenang.

.

.

Destinasi mereka adalah, tempat yang paling enggan Jungkook kunjungi hari ini, kediaman Kim. Di sana ramai dengan orang-orang, dan Jungkook seketika sadar bahwa semuanya—termasuk Jimin dan Yoongi—mengenakan pakaian serba _hitam_. Jungkook sendiri, yang terlampau terbiasa mengenakan pakaian gelap pun, seakan menyesuaikan. Meski pakaiannya tidak serapi yang lain, ia mengenakan kaus, jaket, dan celana jeans, semuanya hitam.

Mereka disambut oleh beberapa orang, karena memang mereka mengenal baik Jimin maupun Yoongi. Jimin dikenal oleh keluarga Taehyung sementara Yoongi dikenal oleh beberapa tetangga. Ternyata Yoongi dan Taehyung bertetangga dulu, meski rumah mereka beda blok dan Yoongi sangat amat jarang keluar rumah, tetap saja.

Tapi itu bukanlah hal yang penting.

Mereka bertiga masuk dengan langkah lebar, tujuannya hanya satu…

…Kim Taehyung.

Mereka melangkah, melewati ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, dan berjalan mengikuti lorong. Jungkook tidak bias berpikir lagi, ia tidak membutuhkan informasi selain jawaban di dalam kepalanya, _dimana Taehyung?_ Tapi sepertinya Jimin lebih mengerti, pria itu berjalan di depan sendiri, kakinya yang kecil menapak dengan terburu-buru. Yoongi di belakangnya, mengawasi Jimin dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

"Tae!" Jimin membuka satu ruangan, yang diyakini Jungkook merupakan kamar Taehyung—namun ternyata _bukan_.

Ruangan itu kosong, tidak ada barang apapun selain piano tua di sudut dan rak buku yang dipenuhi buku-buku lapuk. Di sana Taehyung berdiri, menatap ke luar jendela yang berhadapan langsung dengan taman rumah keluarga Kim.

Taehyung nampak tidak terkejut sama sekali dengan kehadiran Jimin di sana, ia hanya menoleh sekilas lalu menghela napas pendek. Jungkook tidak ikut masuk, ia membiarkan Jimin berlari menabrak tubuh Taehyung dan bergumam tentang hal-hal yang mungkin bias menenangkan pria itu.

Namun, Taehyung sama sekali tidak seperti orang yang harus ditenangkan. _Ia bahkan sudah sangat tenang._

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Tae?" Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya, menyadari bahwa Taehyung tidak melakukan apapun. Benar-benar tidak melakukan _apapun_. Bahkan untuk menjawab atau menyapanya, atau sekedar mengangkat tangan untuk membalas pelukannya, _atau menolaknya_. Yang mana saja. Jimin tidak peduli apa yang dilakukan Taehyung padanya asalkan pria itu _tidak diam seperti ini_.

"Jimin- _ie_?" Taehyung berujar, matanya memandang kosong, ke arah luar. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Jimin melepas pelukan mereka. Ia tatap kedua mata Taehyung secara bergantian, dan napasnya tertahan. Entah mengapa, Jimin merasa ia sudah kehilangan Taehyung yang selama ini dikenalnya. Maka, tanpa sadar, bibirnya terbuka untuk mengucapkan sebuah pertanyaan _yang salah_.

"Kau siapa?"

Taehyung—ia tidak pernah merasa lebih _hancur_ daripada ini.

"Jimin." Jimin tersentak, ia mendapati Yoongi berdiri di pintu dengan tatapan mata yang tidak bias diartikan. "Kemari, biarkan Taehyung memiliki waktu untuk dirinya sendiri."

"Tapi—"

Di saat itu Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya masuk, tangannya menepuk bahu Yoongi sekilas untuk meminta persetujuan. Dan ketika ia mendapat anggukan dari Yoongi, barulah Jungkook benar-benar mendekat.

Jimin menggigit bibirnya lalu menghela napas, ada perasaan sesak yang tidak bias didefinisikan. Ia menepuk lengan sahabatnya sekilas lalu bergumam, "Maafkan aku. Kalau kau butuh aku, kau tahu aku ada dimana."

Lalu Jimin benar-benar pergi, ia menarik diri dari hadapan Taehyung dan keluar dari ruangan itu bersama Yoongi.

Untuk beberapa saat, Jungkook sama sekali tidak bicara. Ia berdiri di belakang Taehyung— _jauh_ di belakangnya. Hanya untuk melihat bagaimana punggung itu terasa begitu rapuh, Jungkook bertanya-tanya, _apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk sekarang?_

Taehyung tidak sadar. Ia tidak tahu kalau Jeon Jungkook ada di sana. Yang ia jelas tahu adalah keluarganya _pasti_ mengabari Park Jimin, jadi ia jelas amat terkejut ketika mendengar suara Jungkook ada di sana, _begitu dekat dengannya_.

"Taehyung- _hyung_."

Dan dunia Taehyung seakan hancur seketika.

"Jungkook?" Taehyung bertanya lirih, suaranya terdengar ragu. "Jungkook. _Jungkookie. Kookie._ "

Jugkook merengkuh bahu itu. Ia membiarkan kedua tubuh mereka bertabrakan dan wajah masing-masing terbenam di bahu berbeda. "Aku di sini, _Hyung_. _Aku di sini_."

"Kook—" Taehyung seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun suaranya tercekat. Aksaranya hilang entah kemana. Bahkan napasnya mulai tidak beraturan seakan dikejar oleh sesuatu. "Aku… aku…"

"Sssh—" Jungkook memotong. "Aku paham, _Hyung_."

Begitu ia tahu, ternyata suara Jungkook sama _pecahnya_.

Tidak hanya Taehyung yang hancur di sini.

Karena Jungkook pun akan ikut hancur setiap ia melihat Taehyung hancur.

.

.

"Namanya Bae Irene." Begitu kata Taehyung, setelah mereka telah selesai melakukan upacara pemakaman untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir kepada nenek Taehyung. Jungkook dan Taehyung tidak langsung kembali ke rumah, mereka mampir ke taman bermain untuk anak-anak dan duduk di sana.

Mereka memandang anak kecil yang kebetulan main ayunan di sana. Sendirian, namun ia terlihat menikmati kesendiriannya.

Taehyung menghela napas kecil, ia bingung harus menjelaskan mulai darimana setelah menyebut nama perempuan tadi. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa diriku ini adalah tokoh utama, baik dalam hidupku atau hidup orang lain. Aku tidak memiliki tujuan, aku mengikuti semua perintah yang diajukan orang tuaku. Mereka ingin aku bekerja sebagai ditektur, maka aku akan menurutinya. Mereka ingin aku jadi gelandangan, maka aku juga akan menurutinya. Aku tidak memiliki kendali dalam membuat keputusan dalam hidupku, ada beberapa yang bisa aku tentukan, tapi apabila ada orang lain yang tidak menyukai apa yang aku lakukan maka aku akan berhenti melakukannya."

Mendengarkan penjelasan Taehyung yang Panjang lebar membuat Jungkook bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Sejujurnya, _tokoh utama_ yang dimaksud oleh Taehyung itu—apa?

"Kau tahu, kan, rasanya Kook- _ah_? Ketika kau hidup tapi kau bingung sebenarnya tujuanmu itu _apa_? Apa yang harus kau lakukan, apa yang _ingin_ kau lakukan? Rasanya hampa, Jungkook- _ah_." Suara Taehyung sedikit bergetar dan tatapan matanya mulai mengabur.

" _Hyung_ —"

"Lalu aku bertemu dengan _nya_."

Jungkook menahan napasnya. Ia tahu, siapa yang disebut Taehyung. Nama yang pertama kali disebutkan oleh lelaki itu ketika mulai bercerita, _dialah_ orang itu.

"Dia—" Taehyung sedikit menjeda, seperti mencari-cari kata yang bisa menggambarkan dengan tepat bagaimana sosok itu membekas di ingatannya, di _hatinya_. "—dia membuatku _hidup_. Dia membuatku memiliki tujuan. Lalu, aku pun menjadikannya _tokoh utama_."

Jungkook mengerti. Dan ia hampir saja mundur. Ia hampir saja menyerah karena sadar betul bahwa bagi Taehyung, perempuan itu sangatlah berharga. Posisinya tidak bisa tergantikan. _Bae Irene, apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan hingga membuat Taehyung-_ hyung _menjadi sedemikian hancur?_

"Tapi dia hilang, Kook." Taehyung menghela napas berat. Terdengar sirat yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menyukai kenyataan itu. "Ia _pergi_ meninggalkanku."

Jungkook terdiam. Dalam pikirannya berkecamuk pertanyaan yang sama frustasinya. Ia benci melihat Taehyung demikian. Ia benci kenyataan bahwa ada seorang lain yang amat sangat berharga bagi Taehyung. Namun ia enggan egois, ia ingin membebaskan Taehyung dan memahami lelaki itu. Tapi sekarang— _ia harus apa?_

"Sama seperti Nenek. Kenapa semua orang berjanji untuk tetap tinggal tapi tidak ada yang menepatinya?" Taehyung mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap langit. "Apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama, Kook? Apa kau juga akan meninggalkanku?"

Jungkook tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia meraih lengan Taehyung dan merematnya pelan. " _Hyung_ , jangan begini."

Taehyung tidak paham.

"Aku tahu _Hyung_ bisa melewati ini. Aku _tahu_ Taehyung- _hyung_ adalah orang yang kuat. _Mereka_ bahagia, _Hyung_ , kau yang paling tahu itu," jelas Jungkook. "Jika mereka tetap ada di sini, itu sama dengan menyakiti mereka."

Taehyung merasa sakit. Ia tahu Jungkook benar. Tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa mendengar kenyataannya langsung bisa akan sesakit ini. Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir, melewati pipi dan menetes begitu saja ke atas tanah.

"Kook." Taehyung memanggil.

Dan Jungkook amat terkejut ketika tubuhnya ditarik begitu cepat, hingga kepala Taehyung terbenam di pundaknya _lagi_.

"Aku mencintai _nya_."

Jungkook tersenyum. Meski dadanya sesak, ia merasa lega sekarang. Ia yakin, kalimat itulah yang menghalangi Taehyung selama ini. "Aku tahu, _Hyung_. Dan aku yakin, _dia_ juga tahu."

Taehyung memilih untuk tidak membalas kalimat itu. Ia mengusakkan wajahnya di bahu Jungkook dan menyesap aromanya yang—entah mengapa—sangat menenangkan. Ia merasak bahwa berada di pelukan Jungkook seperti— _pulang_?

" _Hyung_ , apabila kamu menjadikan _dia_ sebagai tokoh utama… maka, tolong izinkan aku untuk menjadikanmu sebagai tokoh utama dalam hidupku.

.

.

 **End.**

 **Author's :**

Hi! Apa kabar? Akhirnya saya punya waktu untuk bisa melanjutkan ini, hehe. Alurnya memang seperti ini dan akan saya tambahkan beberapa _bonus chapter,_ tapi saya tidak bisa memastikan kapan jadinya.

Ini sebenarnya TaeKook, tapi saya sekarang seringnya baca KookTae, jadi mungkin _feel_ -nya kaya bolak-balik gitu, maaf ya.

Oh, selamat tahun baru juga! Harapan saya untuk tahun depan adalah, semoga kalian bisa melakukan hal yang kalian suka. Saya termasuk orang yang memiliki banyak keinginan. Jadi saya ingin sekali bisa mewujudkannya, baik di tahun depan atau di tahun-tahun berikutnya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini.

PS; Selamat ulang tahun juga, Taehyung.

PSS; Suka sama lagu Promise-nya Jimin, tidak? Saya belum berani dengar, takut baper berkepanjangan.


End file.
